The Tension and the Terror
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Haley is applying for a job as a secretary for a car company. Nathan interviews her and is immediately drawn to her. They become really good friends. However, Dan trys to sabotage their relationship by any means possible.
1. Chapter 1

_**-This idea came out of nowhere and I felt compelled to write it. Haley is applying for a job as a secretary for a car company. Nathan interviews her and is immediately drawn to her. They become really good friends. However, Dan trys to sabotage their relationship by any means possible. The song in this chapter is called, "The Tension and the Terror" by Straylight Run. Also the cat "Tiger" mentioned in this story is based off my cat, Tiger. I am going to put a picture of him on my profile so you can see how cute and chubby he is. So leave awesome reviews and please enjoy!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_All the boys voices cracking,  
Oh, the moaning half tones,  
Come summer time,  
We're all the same age here,  
All the tension and the terror,  
Thin limbed gorgeous green eyes smiling,  
And I'm going straight to hell,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily,_

_And I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please, _

_Oh darling all of these awkward jump-start-stalling conversations,  
Mean much more to me than anything,  
So it comes down to me and you and,  
Whether were supposed to or not we still will,  
We're so much better off than them,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily, _

_And I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please!_

_A look,  
A laugh,  
A smile,  
A second,  
Passes by and I regret it,  
Words just aren't right,  
Sometimes I just can't explain,  
All the ways you devastate me,_  
Always on my mind,

_I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing, _

_I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please._

_Haley's POV_

I sat in front of my closet for a long time. I could not decide what to wear. I really needed this job and I wanted to look professional. Eventually, I decided on a red quarter sleeved v-neck blouse, black skirt, and black boots.

I looked into the mirror and I could see my cat, Tiger looking at me from my bed. He is a tabby and we have been together for almost two years. I could talk to him about everything and I knew he would never say a word.

I grabbed my purse and petted Tiger on the head. I put my jacket on and strolled out the door to my car. After a ten minute drive, I arrived at my destination: Scott Family Motors.

I walked inside and a very pregnant lady was sitting in the desk before me.

"Hello, my name is Peyton. How can I help you?", she said.

"Hi, I'm Haley James and I have an intervew with Mr. Scott", I said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Haley. There is three Scott men working here so I will have to ask which one is interviewing people for my job", Peyton said.

"If you don't mind me asking, when are you due?", I asked hoping I wasn't crossing a line.

"I'm actually a week past my due date and I probably shouldn't be here working", she said with a little chuckle.

"So, is this job temporary then?", I asked.

"No, it will be permanent because I am staying home full-time to be with my son", she said.

"Wow, that's awesome. Congratulations and I hope all goes well for you being a stay-at-home mom", I said.

"Thank you. You have some pretty big shoes to fill because I've been the secretary here since Scott Motors first opened 7 years ago. I'm married to a Scott and all three are sad to see me leave", she said.

"I promise to do a wonderful job like you have done for the past 7 years. I hope the Scott family will learn to like me and respect my work ethic", I said.

"Just promise me you will not flirt with Lucas and I will put in a good word for you", Peyton said smiling.

"I promise", I said knowing that Peyton was married to Lucas Scott.

I sat down and Peyton called around to see who was conducting the interviews.

"Nathan is in a meeting right now and he is the one that is conducting the interviews. He said for you to wait in his office. It is down the hall and to the left. Good luck and I hope you get the job. You're cute so I think Nathan will hire you right away. He has always wanted a hot secretary. Not that I'm not hot. It's just that I'm married to his brother and only Lucas is allowed to call me hot. Welcome to Scott Family Motors, Haley James and it was nice to meet you", Peyton said.

I shook Peyton's hand and walked down the hall to Nathan Scott's office. I walked in and sat down. After about twenty minutes of waiting, I was about to give up and leave. The moment I opened the door, I saw Nathan coming down the hall. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had jet black hair that framed his face perfectly. His eyes were cereulan blue and I know if I stared too much, I could get lost in them. His lips looked very strong and could make me forget about my problems. Also I would probably go weak in the knees the second his perfect lips touched mine. The blue collared shirt could barely conceal his washboard abs and medium sized biceps. The black pants fit nicely and I got a quick view of his perfectly shaped ass. If I do get this job, I don't know if I will be able to concentrate with this sexy guy as my boss. Nathan came into the office and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott. You must be Haley James. I'm sorry about the wait. The meeting ran longer than expected. Please sit down and we can get started", he said as he shook my hand. I could feel the electricity run through my body as our hands touched.

We both sat down and the interview began.

_Nathan's POV_

The moment I walked into my office, my heart nearly leaped out of my chest. I have always wanted a hot secretary and Haley James was the sexiest girl I have ever seen. Her brown hair framed her face so perfectly and my finger ached to run my fingers through it. Her eyes were emerald green and I knew I could get lost in them. The outfit she was wearing was so god damn sexy. The mini skirt she had on really turned me on. The blouse exposed a little bit of cleavage and that was a nice sight to see.

Her legs seemed to go on for days and I could picture them wrapped around my waist as I plunged myself deep inside of her. Hot damn, I really needed a cold shower. The erection in my pants was straining against my zipper. Her lips looked so kissable and I could picture those lips doing so many nasty things to my body. I wanted to throw her across my desk and try out those beautiful lips. Even though I wanted to fuck this beautiful girl, I knew that I wasn't just looking for sex.

I wanted someone to take my heart and give their heart to me in return. I wanted to fall in love and hopefully marry someday. I wanted a son with my trademark smirk. I wanted a little girl that looked like her mother. I was getting way ahead of myself. I had to be professional, even though my thoughts were criminal. Haley seemed like a nice girl and I didn't think she would want to sleep with her boss.

The interview went swimmingly and Haley was absolutely perfect for the job. I asked her if she could start right away because today was Peyton's last day.

"Come in tomorrow at 9am and I will help you get started", I said to her.

We both stood up and I shook Haley's hand. I could feel the spark the moment our fingers touched.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scott and I will be here bright and early tomorrow", Haley said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms. James. I believe you will do a great job and you are not too bad on the eyes either", I said feeling pretty confident.

"You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Scott", she said seductively.

I walked closer to her and backed her up against the wall. I did not care that we only met a half an hour ago. I had to kiss this beautiful woman right now or I was going to lose my mind. The way her eyes were locked with mine let me know that she felt the same.

I whispered into her ear, "this may sound forward, but I was wondering if I could kiss you?"

"It's not forward all, Mr Scott. However, I do not kiss on the first interview. I will see you tomorrow", she said before pushing me away and walking out the door.

I stood there with my mouth agap. I was absolutely devestated. I could not believe I was turned down. Nathan Scott is never turned down by a beautiful and sexy woman. Haley James was definitely different and I'm pretty sure that is why I wanted to kiss her. She was going to keep me guessing and I loved a challenge. For the rest of the day, I could not get Haley James out of my mind. Lucas could tell something was bothering me. He asked what was wrong, but I couldn't think of the right words to explain. How could I explain that Haley was now infecting my mind and my body craved for her? Some part of me felt like an idiot for trying to rush things. I hope this won't cause any weird tension between us tomorrow.

_Haley's POV_

Peyton was definitely right. Nathan was looking for a hot secretary and he certainly thought I was hot. After the interview, he pushed me up against a wall and asked to kiss me. My heart began to race and my breath quickened. A part of me wanted to kiss him as well. Another part of me was screaming to run from the room and to forget I ever met Nathan Scott. I decided to play hard to get. I told Nathan I don't kiss on the first interview and I walked out of the room. I looked behind me to see a defeated look on his face. I smiled and walked out to my car. I was excited and terrified to see Nathan again. I drove home and Tiger was waiting for me by the door. I picked him up and told him all about the interview. I was happy to have the job and it was nice to be wanted by a hot guy. I just wasn't sure if I could myself back if Nathan tried to kiss me again. I hope there won't be any weird tension between us tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Haley's POV_

I was getting ready for my first day of work. I was really nervous because I wasn't sure what to expect from Nathan. I wasn't ready to jump into a relationship(if that is what he wanted). My ex-boyfriend of three years dumped me out of the blue and I was still heartbroken over it. I hope Nathan did not mind if we kept a professional relationship. I really needed this job and I wasn't going to do anything to jepordize it.

I gave Tiger a hug because I really needed a hug. I put him down and he watched me walk out the door. I got into my car and drove to Scott Family Motors. I arrived ten minutes and was greeted by a blonde hair gentleman.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott. You must be our new secretary. It's nice to meet you", he said.

"Hello, Mr Scott. It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Haley James and I hope I can do a great job like your wife has done for the past 7 years", I said.

"You can call me Lucas, Haley. I don't like being called Mr. Scott. It makes me feel old", he said with a chuckle.

Lucas led me inside and a dark haired older man was waiting by my new desk.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Dan Scott, the owner of Scott Family Motors. I see you met my son Lucas and I hope you like working here. I left some data for you to load into the computer. I'm sure Lucas or Nathan will help you with that", Dan said.

"Wow, it's nice to finally meet you. Thank you for giving me a job here. I promise to work really hard, Mr. Scott", I said feeling a little bit intimidated by Dan Scott.

"You will never replace Peyton and I begged her not to leave. Lucas brainwashed her into thinking she had to be a stay-at-home wife. I hope you don't screw up to much, Ms. James. Nathan only hired you because he thinks you are hot. If you mess this up, I have the right to fire you", he said before walking down the hall to his office.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I didn't want to start crying in front of Lucas.

"Hey, it's alright Haley. Dan can be a jerk sometimes and it is best not to take it so personally. I think he is having a bad day already and he took it out on you because you are new here. Nathan does think you are pretty, but he hired you because he knows you will do a great job here. I'm going to go talk to Dan and tell him it is rude to yell at new employees. You can go find Nathan in his office and he will help you get started. I will see you later, Haley", Lucas said.

"Thank you", I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

Lucas walked me to Nathan's office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in", Nathan said.

I opened the door and Nathan stood up to greet me.

"Good morning, Haley and I hope you are ready to work", he said.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Scott. I was born ready", I said.

"Please, Haley. Call me Nathan. I hate being called Mr. Scott. It makes me feel old", he said with a chuckle.

"That's funny. Lucas said the same thing", I said with a smile.

"Well I guess great minds think alike or great brothers do", he said.

We both laughed and then awkward silence filled the air.

"Haley, I want to apologize for yesterday. What I tried to do was rude and inappropriate and I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me and from now on, I will act totally professional", Nathan said sincerely.

I did not expect Nathan to apologize. I figured he would try to persue me again. I guess Nathan was different and it looked like he really meant his apology.

"Thank you, Nathan. I did not expect an apology, but I'm glad you are sorry. I accept your apology and I hope we can keep a professional relationship. I'm not ready for a romantic relationship, especially with my boss", I said.

"Haley, you have no idea how happy I am right now that you said that. I'm not ready for a romantic relationship either, especially with an employee. I have to be honest though. I couldn't get you out of my mind for the rest of the day. No woman has ever turned me down and I was shell-shocked all day and night", he said.

"Well there is a first for everything Nathan. I have to be honest as well. I couldn't stop thinking about you either. However, I can't just jump into this headfirst because my ex-boyfriend dumped me a week ago. I'm still not over it and I don't think I will be for a long time. I thought we were going to get married and out of the blue, he breaks up with me. I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you. I just needed you to understand my side of the story", I said.

"Haley, I'm sorry about your ex-boyfriend. He is a total idiot for letting you get away", he said.

"Thank you. Well I think I should get to work now and prove Dan wrong", I said before I realized what I said.

"Wait, why do you have to prove Dan wrong?", he said.

"Oh, never mind", I said knowing I was so busted.

"Haley, if Dan said something, you can tell me", he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't want to sound like a baby complaining about Dan to Nathan.

"Nathan, it's alright. Just forget I said anything", I said walking towards the door.

Nathan grabbed my arm to stop me from walking out the door.

Our eyes locked and I knew I was done for.

His beautiful blue eyes held me captive and I could see his face coming closer.

Dan comes strolling into the room right when our lips were about to touch and we were going to throw caution to the wind.

"Excuse me for interrupting! Ms. James, we hired you to be a secretary, not a hooker. Nathan, I want to see you in my office RIGHT NOW!", Dan said with an evil look on his face before he stormed out of the room.

I was definitely crying my eyes out now because Dan Scott thought I was a hooker.

All I wanted to do was to go home and curl up with Tiger. I wished that I never applied for this stupid job because it has only caused problems now.

I tried to run out of the office, but Nathan stopped me.

He crushed me against his chest and said softly, "Hales, I'm so sorry for what Dan said. He can be a real prick sometimes. He had no right to call you a hooker and I am going to give him hell for this. He is just acting crazy because Lucas and I are moving on with their lives and he can't control us anymore.

Luke and I are trying to find new jobs because Dan is impossible to work with. I promise I will make this up to you. I want to take you out to lunch as an apology. Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. I am going to talk to Dan", he said hugging me so tighly.

I lifted my head up and our eyes locked once again. He wiped the tears from my eyes and let go of me reluctantly.

We walked out of the office and went our separate ways. I went into the bathroom and cried hysterically. I did not want Nathan and Dan fighting because of me. I should just quit right now and try to find another job. However, I couldn't stand the thought of being away from Nathan. I know we only met yesterday, but I feel a deep chemistry between us already. I washed my face and reapplied my makeup. I walked back to my desk and began to work. I waited patiently for Nathan to return. I hope Dan doesn't fire Nathan or me because of this.

_Nathan's POV_

I could not believe that my father called Haley a hooker. What the hell was his problem? I was so pissed off and felt so bad for Haley. She did not deserve this and I would not blame her if she quit right now.

I stormed into Dan's office and gave him a piece of mind.

"Where do you get off telling Haley she is a hooker? You had no right to do that and Haley is really upset now. You can't control what I do with my life anymore, Dad. I know you are mad that Mom left you, but that does not give you the right to berate Haley. You haven't even given her a chance and you need to apologize for what you said. If you don't, she is going to quit and so am I. I am done with your mind games and the way you manipulate to get the things you want. It is no wonder that Mom didn't leave you sooner. Lucas and I are grownups now and we need to make our own mistakes. Stop trying to control our lives. You are a jerk and an asshole for what you did to Haley. You are going out there right now to apologize", I said feeling the anger rise in my throat.

"Nathan, where do you get off telling me what to do? Your mother leaving has nothing to do with what I said to Haley. I was telling the truth. We did not hire her just so the two of you could sleep together. Do you know how much trouble we could get into if this got out? Our company will be ruined because if the two of you break up, she will sue for sexual harrassment. So I am only doing you a favor, son. Stop this right now before it gets worse. You need to tell her that if she wants a sexual relationship, she can become a hooker", he said arrongantly.

I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face and I wanted to beat the shit out of him. The words that came out of his mouth were horrible. I knew I had to contain myself because Dan is my boss and my father(a term I use loosely).

"Dan, we are not going to sleep together. We both decided to keep a professional relationship and I promise she will not sue us for sexual harrassment. Please just apologize to her because we do not have time to find another secretary", I said gritting my teeth with each word.

"Fine, I will apologize. I realize what I said was a little bit harsh. Just remember what I said, Nathan. Don't get involved with this girl. I know you are looking for a quick fuck, but this girl is looking for a ring and babies. You see how Lucas is trapped with Peyton. I don't want the same to happen to you. You need to concentrate on your carreer. You will own Scott Family Motors one day and I need you to be totally committed to this", he said.

"Lucas is not trapped with Peyton. If you remember, they got married two years ago because they love each other. As you can see, they waited to have children. You and Mom were married for 23 years. I know you loved each other once. I'm sad that the love went away but you and Mom are really better off without each other. I am going to find Haley so you can apologize. Think about your words before you blurt out something degrading again", I said before walking out of the room.

I hated Dan so much and I hated working for him. I will be damned before I take over Scott Family Motors. The day Dan dies, I am selling this horrible place.

I went out to the waiting area and saw Haley sitting at her desk.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?", I asked knowing the answer was probably no.

"Not really, but I think I have my emotions in check now", she said with a sad look on her face.

"Dan is going to apologize so he wants to see you in his office", I said.

She had a terrified look on her face, so I said, "I will be with you the whole time, Hales. I will not leave you alone with Dan."

Haley rose from the desk and wrapped her arms around me. I heard her whisper, "thank you."

We both walked into Dan's office and sat down.

"Haley, I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to call you a hooker. I hope you can forgive me", Dan said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"I forgive you, Dan", Haley said.

"Well now that's out of the way, I appreciate if the two of you get back to work", Dan said before picking up the phone that was ringing.

He waved us out of his office and I walked Haley back to her desk.

"Dan isn't good with being nice so that is probably the nicest thing you will hear out of his mouth", I said.

"Thank you so much, Nathan. I didn't think Dan would apologize, but he obviously listened to what you had to say. I better get back to work and so should you. I"ll be fine, I promise", she said.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. If you need anything, just call me. My office number is in the phone book on the desk. Lunch break is at 12:30 pm, so I will see you then", I said as I kissed her hand.

I walked back into my office and closed the door. I fell into my chair and put my head into my hands. I had to everything in my power to keep Dan away from Haley. It was not going to be easy.

_Dan's POV_

Right after Nathan and Haley left my office, I could talk to the person that called me.

"Hello, Mr. Julian Baker. This is Dan Scott. I hear you are the best private investigator in North Carolina. I was hoping you could find out some information", I said feeling the wheels turn in my head.

"What kind of information would you like me to find out", Julian said.

"I need you to find out everything about Ms. Haley James", I said as I gave him her credentials.

Julian told me he would call me back the second he found out anything.

I was not going to let this little bitch ruin my son's life. I was going to find out something and use it against her. I needed Nathan on my side and any little tibit could help me in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Author's Note: Thank you to Naley 19, Oth23Oth23, HJS-NS-23, and Samluvsyouxox64 for the reviews…I am so happy that you like this story. Also I'm sorry not updating for awhile. I just started college again and already I'm getting piled on with homework. Another thing was this chapter was almost done but for some stupid reason it did not save. I was really angry and did not have the patient to rewrite this again. But today I had some time to finish it and I hope you like it. So enjoy and leave awesome reviews!

_Haley's POV_

Finally, it was 12:30 and I could see Nathan again. We were both pretty busy after the blow up with Dan. I debated on if I should go into Nathan's office or to call him over the speakerphone. Fortunately, he made the decision for me.

"Haley, could you come into my office please", he said over the speakerphone.

"I'll be right in", I said feeling my hands shake as I pressed the button.

I stood up and walked down the hall to Nathan's office.

I entered his office and before I could think, I was in his arms and the door was closed.

I really thought he was going to kiss me, but he just held me tightly against his chest.

"I just want to apologize again about Dan. I feel so awful and I know you do as well. If you want to quit, I don't blame you. However, for selfish reasons, I hope you stay. I will do everything in my power to keep Dan away for you. You are not his secretary, you are mine. He has no right to bother you anyway. Now, its lunch time and I promised to take you out. Is there any particular place you would like to go to?" he said.

"Nathan, you don't have to keep apologizing. What's done is done and neither one of us can change that. For selfish reasons, I want to stay as well. If this was a different place, I would most definitely quit. I'm starving so I don't care where we eat", I said.

"I'm starving too, so let's get out here and I'll take you to my favorite restaurant", he said as he let me go and we both walked out of his office.

We walked out of the building and Nathan led me to his car. It was a Gallardo Lamborghini LP 560-4. This car was very nice looking and I guess it paid to work at a car company.

"I know it looks ostentatious, but I absolutely love this car", Nathan said as he opened the car door for me.

"This is a beautiful car, Nathan. I love fast cars as well", I said.

The drive to wherever Nathan was taking me took no longer than five minutes. The moment we pulled up to the restaurant, my stomach began to turn and my heart began to race.

Of all the restaurants in all of Tree Hill, he had to take me to the one where I met my ex-boyfriend.

Keller's' Family Café is owned by my ex-boyfriend's parents. I worked there as a waitress for three years. Chris did not work there anymore but he was always in there. I could not run the risk of running into him again. He made it pretty clear that I stay far away from him and I made it clear to him that he stays far away from me as well.

Nathan was parking the car and was about to get out, but I grabbed his arm.

"We can't go in there, Nathan", I said knowing my voice sounded shaky.

"Why? The food is awesome and the owners are really friendly. I just found out about this place a week ago and I fell in love with it. I love how it's a family style restaurant and I guess that was what I was looking for. My family is so screwed up and I wanted to be around a pretty normal family", Nathan said.

"I know, Nathan. I've been to this place before because my ex-boyfriend's family owns it. I loved this place too, but I can't run the risk of seeing him again", I said feeling the tears from behind my eyes.

"Oh damn. Haley, I'm sorry. I wish you would have said something earlier. I feel like a total idiot now", he said looking at his feet.

I put my hand on his face and forced him to look at me.

"You do not have to be sorry, Nate. I didn't tell you much about the ex and you had no idea that his family owned this place. If you take me somewhere else, we can forget this ever happened", I said chuckling.

Nathan wrapped his arms around me and we held onto each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"I never really asked about the ex because I already know I won't like him", he said letting go reluctantly.

"How do you know that you won't like him?" I asked.

"Well I can see it in your eyes that he hurt you a lot and the thought of someone hurting you has me going crazy. If you want, I could go in there and beat the shit out of him", Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you Nathan, but he is so not worth it. We just weren't meant for each other. I appreciate the offer though. He isn't going to be in there anyway", I said.

"Wait! You just said that you didn't want to risk seeing the ex again. How do you know he isn't going to be in there?" Nathan asked looking very confused.

"He's a famous musician and his US tour started today, I think. He wanted me to come with me, but I said no. We got into a huge fight about it and the relationship pretty much deteriorated from there", I said.

"Hales, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. How about we get out of here and go find a different place to eat?" Nathan said.

"That sounds wonderful and you better hurry because I'm starving", I said laughing.

Nathan began to laugh too and he drove away from the café.

He arrived at Olive Garden a few minutes. This restaurant was perfect and one of my favorites.

We both ordered mushroom ravioli and those awesome breadsticks.

Nathan asked me so many questions about my childhood and my life-long dreams.

I was the only child of Lydia and Jimmy James. Well I did have an older sister. Her name was Taylor and she was 5 years older than me. Unfortunately, she died right before I was born. She drowned in a swimming pool at the YMCA (the lifeguards didn't realize she was drowning for a good 5 minutes. They tried to resuscitate her, but it was too late). My parents were really sad for a long time, but a year later, my mom found out she was pregnant. They were ecstatic to be having another baby. I would never replace Taylor, but they loved me just as much though.

After I was born, my mother couldn't have any more children. I was sad that I never had any siblings, but my parents spoiled me rotten. They tried to adopt; however, the process took a long time and it was a lot of money.

My parents owned a mechanic garage for the past 25 years and their customers loved them. My dad fixed the cars and my mom handled the paperwork and phone calls.

When I was younger, I helped them out and every once in awhile, I would visit to catch up.

My life-long dream is to become a teacher. I have always loved little kids. I babysat my 5 cousins for many years and they inspired me to become a teacher.

After the bazillion questions that Nathan asked, I turned the tables around.

"Nathan, it is your turn now. Tell me everything about you", I said.

He began by telling me about his childhood. For the longest time, he believed that he was an only child until one day a new Scott family moved into town.

Nathan's uncle Keith moved back into town with his new wife Karen. Later, he found out that Karen's son Lucas is his half-brother.

Dan and Karen were high school sweethearts. Right before graduation, Karen found out she was pregnant. Instead of staying with her, he honored the basketball scholarship he received to Duke University and never looked back. Unfortunately, he met Deb his first semester and a few months later, she became pregnant too.

Nathan and Lucas went to high school together. At first, neither could stand each other. Eventually, they began to talk and became really good friends. Deb, Karen, and Keith were so happy that the brothers could get along. Of course, Dan was not thrilled at all.

He tried to sabotage their relationship many times. However, the brotherly bond could not be broken. After they graduated high school, Dan tried to bury the hatchet by offering them jobs at the dealership.

For the past 5 years, Dan seemed to be more like the father they both desperately wanted him to be.

His life-long dream was to become a professional basketball player.

He was really good in high school and even received a basketball scholarship to Duke University.

Nathan really wanted to go but he was afraid to leave Deb and Lucas. He knew Dan would poison them and he could not risk losing his mother or brother. So he bowed out gracefully and accepted Dan's offer to work at the dealership.

"Wow! Your life sounds like a soap opera. I'm sorry that you had a rough childhood. I'm glad you and Lucas met though. I would kill to have a brother or sister. I'm happy that you and Lucas are happy despite having Dan as a father", I said grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

"Yeah, it does sound like a soap opera. It gets worse though. My mom and Dan are most likely getting a divorce. I'm glad for my mom's sake but Dan has been nasty to everyone since she moved out of the house. I'm sorry if I am boring you with my family drama. I've never really told any of this to anyone. Thank you for listening and for letting me take you out to eat", he said sincerely.

"Nathan, I've been told that I am a great listener. I am glad you felt you could share this stuff with me. I know we only met yesterday, but I really like you. Dan scares the hell out of me and if you were not around, I would have quit this morning. I look forward to working with you and I hope we can keep a professional relationship", I said.

"Thanks, Haley. I look forward to working with you as well. I promise that we will keep this strictly 'business' and if I make you feel uncomfortable, please tell me", he said as he signaled the waitress for the check.

After insisting that he would pay for the check, Nathan escorted us out of the building and back to his awesome car.

We drove back to the office and he walked me back to my desk.

"Thank you for lunch, Nathan. I need to get back to work because my boss may be watching", I said shyly.

"You're welcome, Hales. Your boss is watching because he thinks you are beautiful", he whispered into my ear.

I could feel my cheeks turn red at Nathan's comment.

"Your blush is adorable, Hales", he said before kissing my cheek.

I blushed even more and my heart rate quickened.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked looking concerned.

"I should yes, but I can't", I said my voice barely a whisper.

He kissed my other cheek and my eyes automatically closed.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw his face coming closer to mine.

We both agreed to a professional relationship, but I needed to feel his lips against mine.

Our lips were barely touching and we were going to throw caution to the wind for the second time today. Of course, someone had to interrupt us.

This time, Lucas interrupted us and looked surprised to see us in this compromising position.

"Ummm…I'm sorry to be interrupting, but Dan wants me and you to go out to the show room. The new guy is tanking terribly and he needs our help", Lucas said before walking away chuckling to himself.

Nathan was about to say something, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything. Go help Lucas and I will see you later", I said before getting up and going into the bathroom.

I had to splash cold water on my face because my body temperature was heating up.

This was going to be harder than we both thought. I don't know how we are going to be able to keep a professional relationship. I knew in my heart that I couldn't get involved with Nathan because it wouldn't be fair to him. I wasn't completely honest with him about Chris and our breakup. Nathan can never know and I hope he never finds out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**-Thanks to Naley19 and Baby James 21….they are the only two that reviewed this chapter!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It is the only way I can know if you like this story or not. So tell your friends about this story and beg them to leave a review…good or bad I DON'T CARE…just leave one!!! The song in this chapter is called "About A Girl" by The Academy Is.**_

_**AN: Just for the record, Haley and Nathan DID NOT KISS in the last chapter. They were about to and Lucas interrupted them. **_

AN 2: "The Girl That Changed My Life", "A Love Story", and "So Wrong It's Right" will not be updated for awhile. I am really into this story and I don't really have the time right now (college and work take up a majority of my time). I am hoping to end this story after 10 chapters or maybe a little bit more. Once I finish this story, I promise to update my other three stories…so please be patient!__

One song about a girl  
I can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here every day  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
Whoa!

Last night, I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines, so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and over-loaded  
You'll never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants  
To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song  
(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
About a girl.

One Month Later Nathan's POV

For the past month, Haley and I really got to know one another. We talked every day at work and always had lunch together. Lucas was concerned and suspicious of my intentions towards Haley, especially after he caught us almost kissing last month.

Flashback

_Haley and I were about to almost kiss again and of course, Lucas had to interrupt. I felt so embarrassed for myself and for Haley. I wanted to apologize, but she stopped me._

"Don't say anything. Go help Lucas and I will see you later," she said before getting up and going into the bathroom.

I sighed loudly and walked into the showroom. We helped the new guy Marvin out and showed him how to close a sale with a customer.

Lucas and I were walking back and he asked to see me in his office.

We walked into his office and he closed the door.

What happened next really caught me off guard (literally).

Lucas slapped me across the face.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" I said rubbing my sore cheek.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you are doing? Haley is a nice girl and doesn't deserve to be just your fuck buddy. The two of you only met yesterday and you are ready to jump into bed together. I know you are looking for a quick fuck with this girl, but you need to be serious," Luke said to me.

I was totally taken aback because he sounded just like Dan.

"Don't you know that Dan said all this same shit to me earlier? I am not fucking Haley! Get that through your damn skull! We are just friends and what you saw was completely innocent. I would never compromise my position or Haley's. I don't ever plan to kiss or date Haley. She is just a secretary and besides, I have had way better girls than her. You should know that, Luke," I said.

"Whoa, Nate! You don't have to get so defensive. I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. If you want to sleep with Haley, I'm not stopping you. Haley seems like a great girl and I think the two of you would make a good couple. Although, she is probably looking for a commitment and I highly doubt you can give it to her. I know how you were in high school. If you could just grow up, I'm sure you could fall in love for real," he said.

"If you are implying I am in love, you are wrong Lucas. I am not in love and I'm not going to waste those words on Haley. She deserves a hell of a lot better than me. I have to get back work now. I'll see you later," I said before storming out of the room.

I went back into my office and slammed my fist against the wall.

I had all these strong feelings for Haley and we only met yesterday. Is it possible to fall in love at first sight?

NOOO! I'm not in love and this is not my heart. My mind is playing tricks on me. Love is not real and I am not going to waste those words about some girl I just met.

End Flashback

_The only problem was my heart._

_My feelings for Haley grew stronger every day and I knew I could not contain them anymore._

_Last night, I got totally drunk off my ass and almost called Haley on the phone._

_I was going to confess my feelings, but I passed out before dialing the last number._

_I woke up with the worst hangover and an aching in my heart. I was totally jealous of what Lucas had. He and Peyton were so happy and in love. Now they had a handsome son, John Nathan Scott (. Jack) and were even happier because of their blessed miracle._

_I wanted to be happy and in love. I wanted someone to love me back. I had no idea if Haley even felt the same. _

_Something kept bothering me though. It was something that happened between Dan and Haley. I had no idea what it was, but I was determined to find out._

Flashback: One Week Earlier

I was working late in my office and looked up to see Haley standing in the doorway.

She was wearing a short blue skirt and a blue lacy blouse that did wonders with her breasts.

Her outfit was a complete turn on and I could feel myself getting hard just thinking about her.

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?"she asked looking nervous.

"Absolutely, come on in," I said closing the door behind her.

She sat down and I could see the tears in her eyes. I was confused and I was worried something horrible was wrong.

"Hales, are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Not really," she said softly.

Before I could say another word, Dan came strolling into my office and looked surprised to see us together.

"Miss James, don't you have paper work to file? Dan said with an evil look in his eye.

Haley practically sprinted out of the room and I didn't blame her.

"Dan, what do you want?" I asked impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Nathan, there is something you need to know about Miss James," he said.

End Flashback


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**-Thank you to Naley 19, Baby James21, Currish, and GottaLuvNaley for leaving reviews…I loved them all!**

**-Also I must thank my very best friend Vicki for suggesting this chapter to me…she is so awesome and I love her dearly!**

**-The song in this chapter is called "Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part to Save the Scene and Stop Going To the Shows)" by my favorite band in the whole world Fall Out Boy.**

Haley's POV

It's been a month since I was hired at Scott Family Motors. This past month hasn't been easy and I'm not even talking about the work.

Nathan and I walked eggshells around each other. We couldn't trust ourselves to be in the same room alone because we might try to almost kiss again.

Also a week ago, my life became a living hell.

Flashback

_Last Friday, I was working late and I didn't go home until 9pm. I go up the elevator to my apartment because I am way too tired to take the stairs. I get off the elevator and I noticed my door was ajar. I just figured that I forgot to close a window and the wind blew it open. I walk inside and the place is a mess. My pillow cushions were destroyed, the television was broken, the refrigerator is open and most of the food is gone, and my room was completely trashed. The sheets and blankets that are on my bed were on the floor, my dresser drawers were open and my clothes were all over the floor, the desk was flipped over and papers were everywhere._

_I started hyperventilating because I was afraid that whoever ransacked my apartment stole Tiger. I ran into the bathroom and saw him sitting in the bathtub. I picked him up and began to cry. He looked so happy to see me. After making sure he was alright, I put him down and began to assess the damage._

_It took me over an hour just to clean up the mess. Luckily nothing was stolen and that was my main concern. However, I found something that the trespasser left behind that really freaked the hell out of me._

_It was a letter attached a bunch of pictures and the pictures were of me. A few were from when I was younger and a few looked like from a couple of months ago. I was confused by the pictures because only my parents had these pictures. I was worried that someone broke into their house and stole these. The letter was the thing that scared me the most._

_**Dear Haley James,**_

_**You may look innocent in these photos; but, you sure as hell are not so innocent now. I highly doubt that boss of yours will like the fact that you are a whore.**_

_**I'm sorry for breaking into your house; but, I figured this would get your attention.**_

_**I know your secret and the best part is that it is not even a good one. If you do not want anyone else to find out, you must follow my instructions:**_

_**Let your boss know that the California dealership called and offered you a better paying job that you cannot refuse.**_

_**You must end your relationship with your boss; you do not want to burden him with the skeletons in your closet.**_

_**Meet me outside of your apartment at 10 pm….we will discuss further details.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Secret Friend**_

_At 10 pm, I went to meet my "secret friend" because I wanted to know if he really knew my secret or not._

_He showed up exactly on time and I was shocked because I had never seen him before._

"_What do you want and how do you know who I am?" I said angrily._

"_I have my ways, Haley James. You were not that hard to find. Now, let's get down to business. If you do not want your secret to get out, I suggest you listen to my demands," he said with an evil look in his eye._

_He handed me a folder of what looked like my whole life. I looked through it and I knew right away, this guy found out my secret and I had to do whatever it took for it not to get out. I couldn't bear it if Nathan knew the truth._

"_How did you find out my secret?" I said practically in tears._

"_I cannot divulge that information. I was just paid to find out some things about you. I'm sorry it has to be this way. Now, if you do exactly as I tell you, your "secret" will disappear. No one will ever find out and I swear on my life, your "secret" is safe with me," he said._

"_Why the hell should I trust you? I have no idea who you are and why you were hired to spy on me," I said feeling the anger rise in my throat._

"_My name is Julian Baker and I was hired by Dan Scott," Julian said._

_My stomach lurched at the name Dan Scott. I couldn't believe that Dan hired someone to spy on me. Why the hell would he do that? I never did anything to him. I felt so sick and vulnerable now. _

"_Dan wants to talk to you in person, in his office tomorrow morning," he said._

_Julian turned to walk away, but I grabbed his shoulder and punched him square in the mouth._

"_Damn, you're a feisty one. It's no wonder Dan likes you so much. I'm just doing my job, sweetie. We all have secrets in this world. Sometimes, hiding those does more harm than good. In your situation, it is being held over your head. It was a pleasure meeting you, Haley James. If things don't work out between you and Dan, give me a call. Unlike the rest of the world, I like sluts," he said right before I punched him again._

_He walked away laughing hysterically. I just stood there and cried my eyes out._

_I knew this was going to end badly and there was no way to stop it. I would have to beg Dan not to say a word to Nathan. I liked him way too much for him to get involved. My secret would just burden him and he would be trapped. _

_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But we never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town  
(your secret's out)_

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And its mind over you don't, don't matter

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention  
Because we're just so bored  
We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts  
(your secret's out)

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And its mind over you don't, don't matter

I used to obsess over living,  
Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters _[x4]___

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And its mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter

The Next Day

I went to the dealership really early. I was hoping to talk to Dan before Nathan and Lucas showed up. Luckily Dan was already in his office and it seemed like he was waiting for me.

"_Haley, please come in. We have much to discuss," he said nonchalantly._

_I walked into his office and sat down. He closed the door and sat down at his desk._

"_I heard Julian paid you a visit last night. I'm sorry he broke into your house. That was not part of the plan and I will pay for any damages he caused. We won't be seeing him anymore because he did his job. He found out something about you that I could use against you," he said with a huge smirk on his face._

"_Why?" I said my voice barely a whisper._

"_Haley, you have to know that I do not approve of you with my son. Nathan has so much potential with this company. If your secret got out, it would ruin him and it would not be fair to trap him with something like this," he said._

"_What else do I have to do to make this all go away?" I said nervously._

"_Well, you must hand in your resignation to Nathan explaining that you are going to the California dealership. Also whatever is going on, you must end it. I will not have my son love sick and lonely. Long-distance relationship never last and if you think Nathan will follow after you, you are surely mistaken," he said._

"_You can't decide who your son decides to date. That is his decision and you have no right doing this to me. I have never done anything to you. What the hell gives you the right to blackmail me?" I said on the verge of tears._

"_Hales, don't cry. I am only blackmailing you because I am saving you from my son. My son has been a womanizer his whole life. I know he has a different girlfriend every week. The girls only last a few days because Nathan gets bored very easily. I can promise you that you will just be another notch in his bedpost. I am only trying to help you, Haley. Nathan will not stick around if he found out your secret. I know you are looking for a serious and committed relationship. I'm sorry, but my son cannot give that to you. So, if you do exactly as I say, your secret will stay with me," he said._

_I nodded my head because I couldn't swallow the giant lump in my throat._

_End Flashback_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**-Thanks to Currish, GottaLuvNaley, Naley 19, and NaleyLove2711 for the awesome reviews!!**

**-The song in this chapter is "The Devil in Me" by the talented & amazing Kate Voegele.**

**-I wasn't going to update again for a least a few days, but I felt really inspired to write this chapter so the readers get two chapters in two days…you should feel really special!!!**

**-I know you are all hating Dan right now….his evil plan is just beginning and you will hate him even more after this chapter!**

One Week Later

_**Dan's POV**_

Finally, Julian found me something that I could use against Ms. James. I wish I hadn't hired him because he took his good old time finding some dirt and he ambushed Haley without my permission.

What Julian found really surprised me. It was very juicy and the gossipers in this town would eat this shit right up. I couldn't believe that Haley had a dirty little secret and I'm sure she did not want Nathan to find out. I had to hold this over her head so she would leave my son alone. If he found out, he would automatically assume I had something to do with this and he would never forgive me.

Haley looked absolutely shocked to know that I was blackmailing her. I thought she was smarter than that. I guess I'm glad she didn't figure it out sooner because I know she would have ran to Nathan. My plan would have been ruined and I would have lost my favorite son.

Haley agreed to my demands and I was so happy about that. I assumed she would fight back or squeal to Nathan. She gave in willingly and begged me not to tell anyone her secret.

This was way too easy and I had to throw a wrench into the works. I wanted Haley to squirm a little bit and I hoped my plan would work.

I noticed Nathan was working late, so I decided to go into his office and talk to him. I went in and saw Ms. James sitting in front of Nathan and I knew this wasn't good. I hope she wasn't having second thoughts.

"Ms. James, don't you have paper work to file?" I said looking her square in the eye. I think she understood the look I gave her because she ran out of the room faster than lightning.

I closed the door behind her and asked Nathan to sit down.

"Nathan, I have to tell you something about Ms. James," I said knowing my evil plot was going to work.

"Dad, I don't have time to listen to your bullshit. I have to do my work and Lucas' work because he still hasn't come back to the dealership yet. So please leave so I can finish all this paper work," Nathan said practically pushing me out of his office.

"Nate, this is really important. There is something you need to know about Haley. She isn't the girl you think she is," I said hoping to get his attention.

"If you tell me what it is, will you leave me alone?" Nathan asked me.

"Absolutely, son," I said.

We both sat down and the words popped out of my mouth just perfectly.

"I was looking at Haley's medical records and I saw something fairly interesting," I said looking down at the floor.

"Why the hell were you looking at Haley's medical records? They are private and confidential. You can get in a lot of trouble for looking at them," he said looking angry.

"Nathan, you don't have to get defensive. I was only looking at them because the drug test Haley took came back to me. She had some type of drug in her system. So I called her into my office and demanded to know what kind of drugs she was using. Apparently, Haley is addicted to oxycotin and codeine. She had surgery a few years ago on her back and she was prescribed these heavy drugs. She became addicted and couldn't stop. Her parents kicked her out because they didn't want a junkie for a daughter. I am so sorry Nathan that you had to find out like this. If you want to fire Haley, you have my full support. We cannot have a junkie secretary. Obviously, Haley cannot be trusted with money because she might steal it for her drug habit. Well, she did admit to stealing money out of your wallet the one time you two almost kissed," I said knowing Nathan believed every word I said.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He looked shocked, surprised, hurt, and angry all at the same time. My work was done for now and I was so proud of myself. Dan Scott, you have done it again. I walked out of my son's office and went to find Haley. I know they will have a huge fight and this will be the end of their relationship.

I found Haley sitting at her desk and I could see the tears spilling from her eyes.

"I hate you Dan Scott," she said under breath.

"I'm not here to be liked Haley. All I care about is my company and having the upper hand in situations like these. I will not be made a fool and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. I don't like you and I do not want you anywhere near my son. Actually, he wants to see right now. I may have said a thing or two that made him angry," I said laughing softly.

"What the hell did you say to him, Dan?" she said with venom in her eyes.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough sweetheart," I said nonchalantly.

Haley got up quickly and walked down the hall to Nathan's office.

I walked back to my office and laughed so hard to myself. This plan was going to work out very well.

Haley's POV

I hated this so much. I hated Dan so much. I prayed with fervor that he did not spill my secret. I wished for impossible things that could never come true. I could come clean and tell Nathan the truth. I could tell him my secret and how Dan was holding it over my head. I know that Nathan would freak out and that would lead to possibly bloodshed between father and son. I did not want the Scott family to fall apart because of me. I knew deep down in my soul that I was falling in love with Nathan. In my head, I knew it was wrong and selfish. Nathan can't ever find out because my secret would threaten our relationship. Dan was an evil and manipulative man and I hope he burns in hell for what he is making me do.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and knocked on Nathan's door.

"Come in," he said angrily.

I opened the door and my face collided with Nathan's hand.

I almost fell over because I was not expecting him to slap me across the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" I said rubbing my face because it hurt like a bitch.

"Dan told me everything, Haley. I cannot believe that you stole money from me for your drug habit. You have no idea how much this hurts me because my mom's a drug addict too. She chose the pills over me and I promised myself I would never get involved with someone like that again. I don't want you working here anymore. I want you to clear your desk and get the hell out of this dealership right now. I was going to let you in Haley, but I am so glad I didn't. You only wanted my money so you could get high. You never wanted me or my heart. Drugs don't solve problems, they only make them worse. If you cannot see that, your life will end shortly. I can't believe that Dan was right all along. He has never liked you and wanted you fired from day one. I wish I would have listened to him in the first place. I hate you and I never want to see you again. Get the fuck out of my office and out of my life," he said before literally throwing me out of the office.

I quickly got up and ran to my desk. I grabbed my purse and ran out into the darkness. I got into my car and cried hysterically. Nathan thought I was a drug addict and nothing I could say would change his mind.

I hated Dan Scott so much more now. He was spreading lies just to watch me squirm. I really believed that Dan would keep my secret. Of course, he proved me wrong and did the worst possible thing in the world. He poisoned Nathan and now he hated my guts.

I hope Dan was happy now because I am fucking miserable. He took my trust and crushed it into an oblivion. He was probably enjoying this and got his kicks knowing his son and I were unhappy.

I hurt Nathan so bad and he will probably never forgive me.

Dan Scott brought out the devil in me and I didn't like it one bit.

_Far in the distance  
This is the view from the other side  
How did I let this pass me by?_

Took me for granted  
Planted thorns in this garden of mine  
What are the chances?  
My hope has died

Please have mercy  
You've unnerved me  
I don't deserve this pain

So don't break my heart,  
I ain't never done nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your fun, do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see how I'm begging on my knees?  
Don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the devil in me

Thinking it over  
Those were days dark as ebony nights  
The end of October felt like a lifetime

I had a suspicion  
But didn't want to believe you a liar  
You had a mission to prove me right

You took my trust  
Ground it to dust  
Found out I knew better

  
_And I don't wanna feel the pain  
And I don't want another day  
Shackled to your ball and chain  
You're entirely to blame  
And I'm so tired of explaining  
The sensation of no Novocain_

  
_I don't have a prayer if  
There is no charity in your heart  
Couldn't you spare me?  
I've done my part_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Thanks to Currish, GottaLuvNaley, Naley 19, and xNaley-2158x for the awesome reviews…I know you are all pissed off at Nathan (I don't blame you one bit though lol). I promise in this chapter, he will redeem himself and you will all fall in love with him again (I hope).

Nathan's POV

After the outburst with Haley, I quickly made an important phone call.

"Hey, the plan worked. I feel so bad for hurting her like that though," I said feeling so guilty for slapping Haley and accusing her of being a drug addict.

"Nate, you had to hurt her. It's the only way we can expose Dan for the horrible monster he really is," Lucas said.

"Luke, you don't understand. Haley is never going to forgive me. I bitch slapped her and called her a druggie. I know we must chop Dan off at the knees, but was it really worth hurting Haley like that?" I said questioning everything I had done tonight.

"Nathan, I know hurting Haley seemed like a bad idea. However, think how she feels right now. Dan is blackmailing her and trying to get you to side with him. Dan has never liked Haley and I couldn't put it past him to hire a private investigator. We know Dan is involved in some shady business deals, but I need more time to find out why. So you have to pretend nothing is wrong. You did a great job so far and I promise that I will find out Dan's secret. You can apologize to Haley once all this mess is behind us. Also you should reveal your true feelings to her as well. Don't try and deny it Nathan. I see the way the two of you look at each other. You deserve to be happy and maybe have a steady girlfriend for once. Anyway, I have some phone calls to make so why don't you go home? You need to rest and keep Dan in the dark. I'm going to talk to Haley tomorrow and fill her in on what is going on. I'll give you a call tomorrow little brother," Lucas said before saying goodbye.

I hung up the phone and ran my hands through my hair. I felt like such a jackass for what I did to Haley. I wish I could go to her apartment and beg for forgiveness. If I did do that, I would ruin the plan. I had to wait until Lucas found out the truth about dear old Dad. I was so pissed beyond belief that he hired someone to find out stuff about Haley. What the hell was his problem and why couldn't he stay out of my personal life? I know he wants me to take over the company, but don't I deserve to be happy too?

I envy Lucas so much for the life he has. He has a gorgeous and amazing wife who loves him unconditionally. Now they have a handsome son and are a pretty perfect family. Why couldn't I have that as well?

I could strangle Dan for all the things he has done. Haley is an awesome woman and she does not deserve all the shit that Dan is putting her through. The moment Dan came into my office and told me Haley was a druggie; I wanted to spit into his face. I had to compose myself because I didn't want to ruin the plan. The plan went into motion after I hired Haley. Lucas noticed Dan was acting very peculiar, so he decided to follow his ever y move. What he found surprised the hell out of him. Dan hired Julian Baker seven years ago to dig up dirt on Peyton, but he couldn't find anything worth using against her. Also he hired Julian again to dig up dirt on Haley. Unfortunately, Julian did find something and Dan was having a field day with it. Lucas and I knew that Haley's secret was not drugs, but it was something worse. We just had to find out before Dan did anything worse to Haley.

Dan thought if I got involved with Haley, my life would be ruined. He didn't want me to make the same mistake that Luke made. I was supposedly the "favorite" son and I couldn't take over the company if I took the plunge like Lucas did.

I was giving myself a headache with all the hatred for my father, so I decided to go home.

Before I could walk out the door of the dealership, Dan came strolling out of his office and stopped me.

"Hey Nate, I was wondering how it went with Haley. I know you two liked each other but this was for the best. Could you honestly picture yourself married to a drug addict? You would be in debt up to your eyeballs because she would just take all your money. I really hope you fired her and I promise to look for another secretary myself," he said not knowing how much I hated his guts right now.

"You don't have to worry about Haley anymore. I kicked her ass to the curb. I refuse to be involved with a drug addict. Thank you for telling me before I got in over my head with her. I fired her as well because her reputation could ruin the company. I'm going home because I am so beat. I will see you in the morning and thanks for looking out for me, Dad," I said hearing the falseness in my own words.

My words seemed to work because Dan patted me on the back and said, "You are my son, Nathan. I have to do what it takes to protect you from getting hurt. I know you are old enough to make your own decisions, but I knew something was off about Haley. I'm glad we made her take a drug test or she would probably start stealing company money. I will see you in the morning and I hope you can convince Lucas to come back because we will definitely need his help until we find a new secretary."

I walked out the door and to my car. I was about to get in, but I looked over my shoulder and saw Haley walking towards me.

Before I could say a word to her, she slapped me across the face.

"I know Dan told you I was a drug addict, but that does not give you the right to slap me. I'm guessing you were never taught not to hit girls. For the past 20 minutes, I was sitting in my car and crying my eyes out. I could not for the life of me think why you would believe Dan over me. You never even asked me about it. You just assumed that Dan's words were true and didn't even care about my feelings. I am not a drug addict and have never done drugs in my life. I wish I had never taken this job in the first place because it has only caused problems. The only one who hasn't screwed me over is Lucas. Oh wait, was he in on this too? I should have known that you Scott men cannot be trusted. I hate you Nathan and I never want to see you again. I thought you were a decent guy, but clearly I was mistaken. I considered giving you my heart because I thought you deserved it. I am so glad I didn't because this would hurt even worse. I'm done getting involved with stupid boys who don't give a shit about me, but love to break my heart. Goodbye Nathan and I hope you and your dad have a great life together because I doubt any other girl would want to be with either of you," she said before stalking towards her car and driving away.

I was stunned beyond belief. Haley hated my guts and I did not blame her one bit.

How the hell was I going to convince her that everything I did tonight was to protect her?

I got into my car and drove to my empty apartment. Everywhere I looked, I swear I could see Haley. I could see her sitting on the couch and fighting me about changing the channel. I could see her sitting at the breakfast nook and asking me to cook her something to eat. I could see her sleeping my bed and me holding her close and whispering words of love into her ear. Unfortunately, none of those things would come true because Haley would never forgive me. I went to bed that night and cried myself to sleep. In my dreams, Haley confessed her love and we rode off into the sunset.

I woke up around 7:30 am because my cell phone was ringing. I was about to bitch out whoever was calling me, but I noticed it was Lucas.

"Dude, please tell me you have something," I said frantically.

"Nate, I'm at the hospital right now. You better get down here right away," he said sounding really worried.

"Oh my God! Is Peyton and Jack alright?" I said probably sounding just as worried.

"Yeah, they are both fine. It's Haley man. I went to see her about an hour ago. I figured the early bird catches the worm. I knocked on her door but she didn't answer. I tried knocking for about 10 minutes and she still didn't answer. I got really worried so I went to find her land-lord. I pretended to be her brother so he would let me inside. He was pretty sympathetic and he gave me the key to her room. I opened the door and a big fat tabby cat greeted me. I pet the cat and it led me to Haley's bedroom. I found her lying on the bathroom floor clutching her stomach. I tried to ask her what happened, but she kept crying and begging me to take her to the hospital. I picked her up and carried her out to my car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I've been waiting here for over an hour and still no word. I'm really worried about her, Nate. I hope Dan didn't poison her or anything," he said practically in tears.

"Wow, I'll be right there," I said before hanging up.

I quickly threw some clothes on, grabbed my keys, and flew out the door. I drove recklessly to the hospital and found my brother waiting for me. We hugged briefly and waited with baited breath for the doctor to come out.

After an excruciating half an hour, the doctor came out and asked, "Who is here for Haley James?"

Lucas and I both stood up and asked the doctor what was wrong with Haley.

The next words out of the doctor's mouth made us nearly fall on our asses.

"Who is the father of Haley's baby?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Thanks to tutorgrrl102, Currish, Naley19, preenad, and BabyJames21 for the awesome reviews. I knew you were all shocked by the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I am very sneaky like that hehe. I hope you like this chapter and all will be revealed in time.

Flashback

Haley's POV

_Three days before I had the interview at Scott Family Motors, Chris and I got into a huge fight. This led to him breaking up with me and I was so pissed off. I decided to go find a bar and get completely trashed. I refused to cry because he was so not worth it. I could not believe I wasted three years of my life on this loser. I should have broken up with him a long time ago. The breakup should have come after the first time he hit me. I was not condoning his behavior, but I was so in love that I pretended that I deserved to be hit. The second, third, and fourth time, I had to hide the bruises. By the seventh time, I knew our relationship was over. I hated those girls that stayed with guys that hit them and I refused to be one of them. So I told Chris that if he didn't stop hitting me, I was going to go to the police. We got into a huge fight because if he had a police record, his music career would be over. _

"_I don't give you a shit about your career, Chris. What about me? My parents keep asking me why I am wearing long sleeves and keeping my hair down in the summertime. I can't keep lying to them anymore. I have no idea why I have stayed with you for so long. I should have left the first time you hit me," I said very angrily._

"_Haley, if you go to the police I swear to God that I will hurt you so much worse. If you would listen to me once in awhile, I wouldn't have to hit you. How about I just breakup with you in exchange for your silence?" he said nearly taking me aback._

"_I am not going to stay silent Christopher! I am not going to breakup with you just so you could go hit the next girl. I am going to the police and I am reporting you for domestic abuse," I said before he grabbed my hair and pulled close to him._

"_It's over Haley and if you go to the police, I will hunt you down. You will be sorry that you ever messed with Chris Keller," he said before letting go of me and throwing me against the wall._

_He slapped me so many times that my face went numb. I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain._

_I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to my car._

_Before I drove away, I heard Chris say, "It's over Haley and I never want to see your bitch ass face ever again."_

_I stopped the car after a few minutes and looked at my face in the mirror. I could see the bruises forming so I grabbed the cover-up from my purse. This was what my daily routine was. I had to hide the bruises and pretend everything was alright. I really needed a drink now, so I started the car again and drove off to find a bar. I stopped when I saw a club called "Tric." _

_I stumbled inside and asked the bartender for a double shot of vodka._

_I was feeling pretty good after the 5__th__ shot of vodka. I switched to Coors Light because I was running out of money._

_I was going to get up and go to the bathroom, but my clumsy self almost tripped. I would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for a cute guy catching me. _

_I looked up at my rescuer and he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen._

"_Hey, are you alright?" my handsome rescuer asked._

"_Yep, I'm perfect," I said slurring my words._

"_Maybe, you should be flagged because I think you have had too much to drink," he said._

"_Don't tell me what to do! First off, you don't know me and second, you don't know me," I said._

"_You're right, miss. I don't know you but I'm pretty sure getting drunk is not going to solve your problems. Why don't I give you a ride home? I will not be held responsible for you getting into an accident," he said._

"_Why would you be held resp…responsible?" I said._

"_I'm the bartender here once a week. Even though I am not working tonight, I can't let a pretty girl like you drive home drunk," he said taking my keys out of my hand._

_I let him lead me to my car and before he opened the door, I kissed him full on the mouth._

_He looked shocked and surprised but he gently pushed me away._

"_I know you are drunk and vulnerable right now, but kissing would lead to things neither one of us is ready to do," he whispered into my ear._

_Some part of me knew this perfect stranger was right, but I wanted to throw caution to the wind._

_I kissed him again and I think this time, he enjoyed it because he kissed me right back._

_We stopped kissing a few minutes later because air became an issue._

"_Should we go to your place or mine?" I said still feeling pretty drunk._

"_My parents' beach house is only five minutes from here," he said before kissing me once again._

_I pulled back reluctantly and we got into my car. The drive was only five minutes but it felt like so much longer. I figured he would tell me his name and what he did for a living besides bartending. However, I really didn't care because after tonight, I never wanted to see him again. I am drunk and I just need a quick fuck to make me feel better._

_We arrived at the beach house and quickly went inside. Somehow we made it to one of the bedrooms and practically ripped off each other's clothes._

_He was kissing my neck and his hands were roaming all over my body. I winced because he was tracing the bruises on my stomach._

"_How did you get these bruises?" he asked defensively._

"_I'm really clumsy, now shut up and kiss me," I said trying to avoid the subject. _

_He seemed to believe me because his lips were pressed against mine once again._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his erection pressed against my thighs._

_Before I could say a word, he plunged himself deep inside of me and the feelings felt wonderful._

_We had sex two more times before passing out from exhaustion._

_The next morning, I woke up with the worst hangover of my life. I freaked out a little because I had no idea where I was or what happened._

_I quickly put my clothes back on and looked for a piece of paper. I had to leave the guy I had sex with a note to tell him last night was fun, but I never wanted to see him again._

_I put the note on the refrigerator door and bolted out of there faster than lightning._

_I went straight to the police station so I could report Chris for hitting me._

_I showed the officer all of the bruises and gave my statement. 2 police officers went to find Chris so they could bring him for questioning. I filed for a restraining order because I never wanted to see him ever again. A couple hours later, they found Chris and of course, he denied every allegation. _

_The bruises could not lie so he was arrested for domestic abuse. Unfortunately, he posted bail because his parents took his side over mine. _

_I didn't care either way if he was in jail or not. I was done with him and I needed to move on with my life._

_I quit my job at the café before his parents could fire me. I didn't want to work there anymore anyway. _

_I began to look for another job and I stumbled across an ad in the newspaper for a secretarial job at Scott Family Motors._

_End Flashback_

I have thought about that night with Chris and the handsome stranger a lot because I received some new I was not expecting.

My period was very late, but I didn't really notice it. I put two and two together when I began to throw up every morning.

I took a home pregnancy test and the results were positive. I made an appointment with my gynecologist because I had to be sure this was true or not.

Two days later, my doctor said to me, "Congratulations, you are pregnant."

I could not believe how careless I was. I was such an idiot for sleeping with a complete stranger.

The big question was: Who is the father of this child?

It could be Chris or the perfect stranger. I slept with Chris the day before we got into the huge fight and broke up.

I cried hysterically for hours because I would have to raise this child by myself. Chris was out of the picture and he would not be a good father anyway. I never found out the perfect stranger's name and I'm not sure I wanted to. He would probably end up hurting me like Chris did.

When Nathan almost kissed me for the 2nd time, the memories of that night came rushing back.

The perfect stranger was Nathan….how freaky was that?

How could I have not seen it before? The same blue eyes, the shiny black hair, the smirk that made me go weak in the knees, and his awesome lips.

How was I going to tell him that I was pregnant and the baby might be his?

However, Dan found out and threatened to use it against me. The only thing was he found out about Chris and the restraining order. He had no idea that I was pregnant.

Dan had to be a total ass and made up some crazy lie about me being on drugs. Now Nathan wants nothing to do with me and I'm all alone again.

I waited for Nathan to leave so I could give him a piece of my mind. I slapped him across the face and gave him a verbal lashing as well.

I walked away and got into my car. I drove straight home and held Tiger in my arms as I sobbed uncontrollably.

Eventually I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my side.

I went into the bathroom and noticed I was bleeding. My stomach hurt so badly and I began to cry again because I think I was having a miscarriage.

I fell onto the floor and clutched my stomach. I heard banging at the door and I tried to yell for help, but I was too weak.

Within a few minutes, I heard the door open and Tiger ran out of the room to see who it was.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas walk into my room and he came into the bathroom.

"Haley, are you o.k.?" he said with concern in his voice.

I began to cry again because now Lucas would know my secret.

"Please take me to the hospital," I said timidly.

Lucas picked me up and carried me out to his car. We arrived at the hospital within record time. I sure Lucas broke some speeding limits to get here.

Lucas was told to wait in the waiting room so the doctor and nurses could look me over.

The ultrasound confirmed what I already knew.

I wasn't sure if the tears that spilled from my eyes were from joy or sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Thanks to Currish, BabyJames21, Naley19, and naley-obsseshunz-xOx for the awesome reviews

Nathan's POV

_The next words out of the doctor's mouth made us nearly fall on our asses._

"_Who is the father of Haley's baby?"_

The doctor automatically looked at Lucas because he was the one that brought Haley to the hospital.

"Dude, totally not mine," Lucas exclaimed loudly before looking at me with a perplexed look on his face.

"Dude, it's not mine either," I practically shouted.

"Gentlemen, please calm down. If neither one of you are the father, I cannot divulge information. You will have to ask Haley yourself," the doctor said trying to calm us down.

"Can we go see her?" I asked the doctor.

"She only asked to see Lucas at the time being. I will take you to her," he said.

I was so confused and lost by this whole situation. Haley was pregnant and didn't bother to tell anyone. Unless this was the secret that Dan found out.

Damn it, Dan knew before any of us and was now using it against her.

Before Lucas walked away, I pulled him aside.

"Luke, this is the secret Dan found out. We have to do something or Dan is going to do something worse. I don't understand why she wants to talk to you though," my voice filled with worry.

"After slapping her and calling her out, I highly doubt she ever wants to see you again. I'm not going to let Dan get away with this. I'll go talk to her and see what I can find out. Why don't you go home and I will call you later," Lucas said before walking away with the doctor.

I left the hospital and went back to my apartment. I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept thinking about this girl I met a month ago.

I worked at Tric, a night club as a bartender once a week. That night I was off and I went in to get myself a drink. I went up to the bar and saw a beautiful blonde sitting on a bar stool. She tried to stand up, but she almost fell. I couldn't let her fall on her face, so I quickly caught her in my arms.

This beautiful blonde had gorgeous brown eyes that I could get totally lost in. She tried to speak and I felt bad because her words were all jumbled together. I met many drunken girls before, but this one was different. She seemed sad and lonely.

I offered to drive her home because I would not be held responsible for her getting into an accident. She accepted the ride and before we made it to my car, she kissed me.

I was taken aback because I was not expecting that. I couldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it. Hell, that kiss took my breath away.

I pushed her away and told her we shouldn't do this.

I don't think she heard me because she kissed me once again. I had to kiss her back, it seemed wrong not to.

We broke the embrace hesitantly and she asked me, "Should we go to your place or mine?"

I suggested we go to my parents' beach house that was only 5 minutes away. I drove as fast as I could and we made it there in less than 3 minutes.

Somehow we made it inside and our clothes were off in a matter of seconds.

I noticed bruises on the beautiful blonde's stomach and I asked her where they came from.

She shrugged them off and begged me to kiss her. I complied and we ended up having sex three times before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and noticed the beautiful blonde was gone. I searched the entire house and I couldn't find her anywhere.

I opened the fridge door to get a bottle of water and I noticed a note taped to the door. I looked at the note and I felt this weird feeling in my chest.

I never found out her name or where she lived. She was just a one-night stand and I would never see her again.

However, I experienced déjà vu the day I met Haley James. She had the same brown eyes and perfect lips. The only problem was Haley had short brown hair. The girl I met had long and beautiful blonde hair.

I figured it was just coincidence that they had the same brown eyes.

The only thing that made me question that was the 2nd time we almost kissed at the dealership.

I looked at her face and I was pretty sure, Haley was the beautiful blonde. Only, she dyed and cut her hair before applying for the job.

I wanted to say something, but Haley told me about her ex-boyfriend. I realized that I was rebound guy and she probably didn't remember because she was completely wasted.

We agreed to be friends because having a relationship would just complicate things at the dealership.

Of course, Dan couldn't let me live my life in peace. He had to hire a private investigator and then spread an awful lie about Haley.

Lucas and I were determined to find out about Dan's dirty little deeds. I was sick of him controlling our lives and now ruining Haley's life.

When Lucas called me this morning and told me about Haley, I knew in the pit of my stomach that she was pregnant.

We didn't use protection the night we were together. There weren't any guarantees that it was my baby because she could have slept with her ex-boyfriend around the same time.

I rushed to the hospital and found Lucas in the waiting room. We hugged briefly and then waited for the doctor.

I couldn't believe that I was right all along. Haley is pregnant and it might be mine.

I cried myself to sleep and dreamt about the life I wish I had with Haley.

_Lucas' POV_

I followed the doctor into Haley's room and saw her looking out the window.

"Hey Luke," she whispered softly.

I pulled up a chair next to her bed and asked her, "Hales, why did you want to see me? What the hell is going on with you?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Nathan?" she begged pleadingly.

"Why can't I tell my own brother what is going on?" I asked feeling so confused.

"Please, Lucas! You can't breathe a word about this," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hales. I promise not to say anything to Nathan," I said wondering if I would regret this later.

"I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is," she declared.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I thought I was having a miscarriage, but the ultrasound confirmed the baby was alright. Bleeding and cramping are common in the first few months of pregnancy. It is usually related to stress. You know my life has been a living hell for the past week. I'm sorry for not telling you and Nathan the truth. Dan doesn't know I'm pregnant. He made up the whole drug thing and now Nathan hates my guts. That's why I don't want you to tell him I'm pregnant," she confirmed.

"Haley, Nathan knows because the doctor came out and asked us who the father was. We both denied being the father because I'm married and already have a child. Also, I'm pretty sure you and Nathan have not slept together," I said.

Haley had a look of complete shock on her face. I could see the tears forming in her eyes and the words that came out of her mouth nearly gave me a heart attack.

"I slept with my ex-boyfriend the day before we broke up and three days later, I hooked up with another guy. At the time, I had no idea who the guy was. Later, I found out it was Nathan. That is why I have no idea who the father is. I didn't use protection with my ex or with Nathan," she shed tears with each word.

I was totally blown away because she was the mystery girl that my brother slept with a month ago. He could not stop talking about her, but he told me she was a blonde.

I took Haley into my arms and said to her, "You have to tell Nathan the truth. He doesn't deserve to remain in the dark about this. If you want, I can find your ex-boyfriend and you can have a paternity test done to see who the father is."

Haley began to cry and said, "I don't want to see my ex-boyfriend ever again. I will just raise this baby by myself and have everyone believe I am a whore who doesn't know the father of her child."

"Hales, I don't know your ex-boyfriend and I can tell he really hurt you, but you need to know the truth. When this baby grows up, he or she will wonder about who their father is. He or she will be teased and ridiculed because of this. I know you don't want that. I promise I will not let your ex-boyfriend anywhere near you. I just need to know if he is the father, do you want him a part of the child's life?" I stated hoping to sound rational.

"No, I have the papers so he can sign away his parental rights to the child. He told me a long time ago that he never wanted children. Thank you so much Lucas. You are like the big brother I have always wanted," Haley cried into my shoulder.

"It's no problem, Hales. You are like the little sister I wished I had. I really think Nathan should hear this from you. Do you want me to call him and ask him to come see you?" I asked her.

"The doctor said that I could leave anytime I want. Could you take me to see Nathan? You are absolutely right. I need to tell Nathan the truth. After you drop me off, I will give you my ex-boyfriend's phone number. He is a musician and is currently on a U.S. tour," she said.

While Haley got changed, I left the room to call Nathan. I wanted to make sure that he was home and I hoped he wouldn't freak out about all the drama that has ensued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Thanks to Currish, xNaley-2158x, babyjames21, and Naley19 for the awesome reviews!

-As requested by xNaley-2158x, I will have some Leyton interaction in this chapter.

-The songs in this chapter are called "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis and "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You" by N'Sync.

Peyton's POV

While I was feeding baby Jack, my cell phone began to ring. I smiled because the ringtone, "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis was playing. It was the ringtone I used for when Lucas called.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

_[Bridge:]__  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

_[Chorus:]__  
I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK_

_[Verse 2:]__  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

_[Bridge:]__  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go_

_[Chorus]___

_[Ending bridge:]__  
Cause without you I can't breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah_

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

"Hey sexy, you ran out of here pretty early this morning. Where are you?" I asked my wonderful husband.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I had to deal with some things. I should be home in about 5 minutes. How is our son doing?" he said.

"I am feeding him at the moment and I am hoping he will take a nap because I am exhausted. Other than that, we are both great," I chuckled softly.

"I hope you can get him to go to sleep because I have to talk to you," he said worriedly.

"I'll try my best and I hope it isn't bad news," knowing my voice was filled with worry and confusion.

"It's not bad news, but it's not good news either. Let's just say my little brother can be an idiot," he said laughing at the last part.

I laughed too and said, "What the hell did Nathan do now?"

"I will tell you as soon as I get home. I love you Peyton," his voice turning serious.

"I love you too, Luke," I said knowing how true those three words were.

"Give Jack a kiss and I will see you in about a minute. Bye gorgeous," he said.

"Bye handsome," I said before hanging up.

Jack finished his bottle and I could see him trying to fight off sleep. I carried him back into his room and sat down on the rocking chair. I sang Jack a song I knew always made him fall asleep.

Yeah....  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you....you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh

"_You have a voice like an angel," Lucas whispered from the doorway._

"_Thanks," I said blushing profusely._

_Lucas walked over and knelt next to me. We both looked down to see Jack fast asleep._

_I kissed his forehead and handed him over to Lucas. He put Jack into his crib and turned on the baby monitor. He took my hand and led me out of the room. _

_We went into our bedroom and before I could think, Lucas was kissing me tenderly._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and did some kissing of my own. We both broke the embrace hesitantly and our foreheads were touching._

" _I love kissing you, but what was that for?" I asked caressing his face._

"_Is there a law saying I'm not allowed to kiss my wife?" he said his trademark smirk that I fell in love with._

"_God, every time you smirk, I fall more in love with you," I gasped breathlessly before kissing him again._

_Lucas picked me up and walked over to the bed. He put me down and I pulled him on top of me. _

_Our kisses were frantic and passionate. I slipped my tongue inside of his mouth and explored every hidden crevice. His tongue tangled with my own and my heart began to race even more._

_Lucas's hands were exploring every part of my body and I was so turned on right now._

"_Make love to me, Lucas Scott," I whispered into his ear seductively._

_Lucas groaned loudly as I unzipped his jeans and my hands delved into his boxers. I could feel how hard and ready he was._

_I pulled off his pants and boxers and he took off his shirt. I quickly undressed myself and Lucas grabbed a condom out of the table drawer next to the bed. _

_Lucas took his condom clad erection and placed it at my entrance. He teased my clit and I could not take it anymore. _

_He knew I hated being teased, so he pushed himself deep inside of me. I sighed in contentment and loved the way Lucas was making me feel. I met every thrust and I knew Lucas was going to come soon._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and his cock rubbed deliciously against my clit. I squeezed my feminine muscles against his cock and he grunted so loud. _

"_Touch yourself," Lucas moaned loudly._

_My fingers traveled down my body and I stroked the bundle of nerves between my legs. That was my undoing and I came with a fiery passion. This triggered Lucas to come as well. We held onto each other so tightly and rode off the aftershocks of our orgasm. _

_Lucas got up and threw away the used condom. I snuggled underneath the sheets and waited for him to come back. He climbed back into the bed and we were back into each other's arms._

"_I love you," I whispered loud enough for him to hear._

"_I love you more," he whispered back._

"_So, what did your idiot brother do now?" I said wanting to know what was going on._

"_I tell you that I love you more and all you care about is my brother?" Lucas said with a hurt look on his face._

_I wrapped my arms around Lucas and said, "I'm sorry baby. I know you love me more and there is no use to argue about it. Now, tell me what the hell is going on with Nathan?" _

Lucas's POV

_After making love to Peyton, she begged me to tell her what was going on._

_I told her everything about Dan, Nathan, and Haley. _

"_Oh my god! Haley is pregnant and it might be Nathan's kid?" she yelled excitingly._

"_Calm down, Peyton. Haley slept with her ex-boyfriend the day before they broke up and 3 days later, she hooked up with Nathan. I told her she needed to have a paternity test done. I dropped her off at Nathan's apartment because they definitely needed to talk. I promised Haley I would find her ex-boyfriend and ask him to take the test. If he is the father, she doesn't want him to be a part of the baby's life. She has the papers so that he can sign away his parental rights. I hate to leave you again after our wonderful lovemaking, but I have to call Chris Keller," I said before getting out of bed and putting my clothes back on._

"_Wait! Haley's ex-boyfriend is Chris Keller, the singer?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face._

"_Yeah, I'm sure having a baby out of wedlock will do wonders to his image as a rock star," I said as I walked out of the room._

_I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number Haley gave to me. _

"_Hey, is this Chris Keller?" I asked the second someone picked up the phone._

"_Yeah, who wants to know?" Chris asked._

"_My name is Lucas Scott and I am calling on behalf of your ex-girlfriend, Haley James," I said trying to sound professional._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? She already got me arrested and has a restraining order against me. What the hell else does she want?" he yelled loudly._

"_I don't really care about the issues you have with Haley, but there is something you need to know," I said knowing I should just hang up because this guy sounded like a jerk._

"_Dude, I could care less what is wrong with precious and perfect Haley. I have to go now. Tell that bitch she can drop dead for all I care," he shouted before hanging up._

_I now know why Haley hated this guy so much. He is a fucking douchebag and Haley deserves someone so much better than him._

_I went back into our bedroom and informed Peyton that Chris was an asshole and we didn't have to worry about him anymore._

_I hoped Nathan and Haley were being honest with each other and I prayed that Dan would stop interfering with all of our lives._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Thanks to Currish and Naley19 for the awesome reviews!

-Author's Note: There will only be 2 more chapters until the epilogue. I promise once I finish the epilogue, I will update my other stories!

Haley's POV

Lucas drove me to Nathan's apartment and I was so nervous. How the hell could I explain all the feelings I had inside of me? Even if this baby is Nathan's, how could our relationship work? It has been based on lies since the beginning. My palms were so sweaty and my heart was racing. I wish I could get the stupid paternity test over with and move on with my life. I had to tell Nathan how I feel and if he doesn't reciprocate, I will leave and never come back.

"Thanks for the ride Lucas. Are you sure Nathan is home?" I asked nervously playing with my hair.

"Yes, I called him before you were released. He told me he would be waiting for you. His apartment is on the 2nd floor and his room number is 23," Lucas assured me.

I gave him a quick hug and got out of the car. Lucas rolled down the wind and shouted, "Good luck and I hope everything goes alright with my brother."

I smiled back at him and walked up to the door. I hit the button for room number 23 and waited for Nathan to buzz me inside.

"Hello," Nathan shouted loudly.

"Hey, It's me Haley," I shouted back.

I heard a buzzing noise a few seconds later and I was able to open the door. I walked the flight of stairs to the 2nd floor and found #23. I knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Nathan to answer the door.

He opened the door and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"Are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to let me in," I joked.

"Yeah, you can come in. I was just so surprised to see you. I didn't think you would want to see me ever again," he said as he led me to the living room.

We sat down on the couch and words came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I was the girl you met at Tric a month ago and had sex with," I sobbed hysterically.

I put my face into my hands and began to cry even more.

Nathan removed my hands from my face and crushed me against his chest.

"What happened to the long blonde hair?" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"How did you figure out I was the girl you slept with?" I asked avoiding his question.

"Your eyes gave you away," he admitted. "When we almost kissed the 2nd time, I looked into your eyes and knew you were the beautiful blonde."

"My ex-boyfriend loved my long blonde hair. I couldn't stand looking at it anymore, so I chopped and dyed it. When I looked into your eyes, I knew as well," I confessed.

Nathan let go of me and we returned to our normal positions. I knew we still had a lot to talk about, but being here with him felt so normal.

"Hales, I have to apologize for what I did yesterday. It was rude, wrong, horrible, and you did not deserve it," he confessed. "Unfortunately, there was a reason behind it. Lucas and I believe Dan is up to no good and you were just his scapegoat. I know you are not a drug addict and I am so sorry for slapping you. I needed Dan to believe that I am on his side. I felt so awful and I wanted to find you after that. However, you found me and totally redeemed yourself. Thank you for slapping me because I completely deserved it."

"So you don't hate me?" I asked tearfully.

"Haley James, I will never ever hate you. In fact, I have to be honest about this," he confessed.

"Honest about what" I asked feeling confused.

Nathan pulled me onto his lap, wiped the tears from my eyes, and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

This kiss was filled with passion, lust, and something I was not expecting….love.

Nathan gently pulled away and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I looked at him and I could see my future in his eyes. I wanted to say those wonderful words back to him, but reality set in because Nathan might not be the father.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I can't do this," I admitted before I got up and ran out the door.

I ran down the stairs and got all the way to my car. I was about to get in, but Nathan came chasing after me.

"You are not going anywhere Haley James. I'm not letting you go without a fight. I love you and I need to know what is going through that beautiful head of yours. You have to let me in and we need to talk about this baby," Nathan said putting his arms around me.

"If I say I love you, will you hold it against me later? I do love you Nathan, but will you still love me knowing this baby might not be yours?" I confessed.

Nathan put his hands on my shoulders and made me look into his eyes.

"Hales, I don't care if this baby is mine or not. I love you so much and I will help you raise this baby. It would be amazing if I was the father, but it doesn't matter. I will love this child just as much as I love you. I should have told you how I felt a month ago. I feel like such an idiot for waiting, but I had to make sure Dan wouldn't hurt you. I know he did anyway and I am so sorry for that," he said sincerely.

I began to cry again because what Nathan said was so sweet and honest.

I threw myself into Nathan's arms and kissed him with all the love in my heart and soul.

A few minutes later, we broke the embrace and I whispered into his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back.

He took my hand and we walked back into the building. We took the elevator and made out all the way to the 2nd floor. After getting out of the elevator, Nathan picked me up and carried me to his apartment.

He wouldn't put me down until we arrived into his bedroom. He put me down onto the bed and closed the door.

He sat down next to me and my stomach was doing flips because I still had to tell him the truth about Chris.

His lips were about to touch mine, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Nate, do remember the night we were together and you noticed the bruises on my stomach?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah, you gave me a vague answer. Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked holding my hand.

"I have to tell you the real reason Chris and I broke up. He hit me on numerous occasions for no reason whatsoever. At first, I pretended that I deserved to be hit because I was so in love with him. After the 7th time, I was done. I told him I was going to the police and he freaked out at me. I tried to leave, but he pulled me by my hair to stop me. He slapped me across the face so many times that night. I kicked him where it hurts and ran like hell. I drove away as fast as I could and stopped after about five minutes. I looked at my face and I could see the bruises already forming. I quickly put makeup on my face and then tried to find a place where I could drown my sorrows. That's when I found Tric and you know the rest. I should have said something that night, but I was too drunk and upset," I confessed feeling relieved that I got this off my chest.

"Wow! Haley, I don't know what to say. All I can say is Chris will never hurt you again. I will not allow him to be near you or the baby. He doesn't deserve to know about this. I am so sorry that he hurt you so badly. I feel worse because I hit you too. I swear on my life, it will never ever happen again. I love you, Haley James and nothing will ever change that," he spoke calmly.

"I love you too Nathan. Thank you for listening because you are the first person I've told besides the police. I could never get the courage to tell my parents. Well, I will have to tell them now because I am pregnant and have no clue who the father is," I stated.

"Haley, I will take a paternity test and hopefully, we can put this mess behind us. If the results show I am not the father, everything will still be alright. I will still love you and help raise this child together. I am not going anywhere. I am in this for the long haul and I hope you are too," he said.

"As long as you are with me, I am in this too. The only bad thing is I asked Lucas to find Chris and ask him if he would take a paternity test," I said feeling the dread once again.

"Let me call Lucas and let's pray he hasn't called him yet," he suggested before getting his cell phone and calling Lucas.

The phone rang 4 times before Lucas answered.

"Hey, Nate. How's it going with Haley? Please tell me that you admitted your feelings for her," Lucas said anxiously.

"Hey, Luke. Yes I did tell her how I feel and she feels the same. I just have one question though. Did you get a hold of Chris because if you didn't, don't bother," Nathan said.

"Actually, I just called him a few minutes ago and he sounds like a fucking douchebag. It's no wonder Haley kicked his ass to the curb. I didn't get a chance to tell him that Haley was pregnant because he said, 'tell that bitch she can drop dead for all I care.' Obviously, he wants nothing to do with Haley either," Lucas explained.

Nathan informed Lucas that he was going to take a paternity test anyway and was going to help raise the baby. Even if the results show he is not the father, he refuses to abandon me.

One Week Later Nathan's POV

Haley and I were sitting in the doctor's office and waited patiently for the results. I took the paternity test a few hours after Haley and I confessed our love for each other. We wanted to get this over with right away and the results took a week to come in.

Haley and I were inseparable for the past week. She stayed at my apartment almost every night. We were not having sex, but it was wonderful waking up next to her every morning.

The doctor came into the room and she opened up the folder with the results.

"The paternity test has proven that Nathan Scott is the biological father of the unborn child."

-**I was going to end the chapter before the doctor read the results, but I made a huge promise to my friend Vicki that I would not end this chapter in a cliffhanger. So now you know that Nathan is the father. I am just as happy as the readers!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Thanks to Currish, Naley19, GottaLuvNaley, and xNaley-2158x for the awesome reviews!

-This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. You will certainly hate me by the end and I am so sorry in advance.

-I would have updated sooner but stupid Fanfiction had technical glitches and I couldn't log on for like three days straight. I was going through major withdraw and I wanted to scream every time I tried to logon and the stupid message would come up. I was jumping for joy when I just tried again a couple minutes ago and I was finally able to log on. UGGGGH COMPUTERS SUCK!!!

Nathan's POV

"_The paternity has proven that Nathan Scott is the biological father of the unborn child."_

At first, I thought that I imagined those wonderful words. I looked at Haley and I could see the tears in her eyes. I began to cry as well because I knew this was a dream come true.

The both of us shook the doctor's hand and we left the office absolutely elated. I opened the door for Haley to get into the car, but she wrapped her arms around me so tightly.

"I didn't think I have ever been this happy. I know you promised you would help me raise this baby either way, but I am so happy you are the father. I love you Nathan and I can't wait to start a family with you," Haley exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too, Hales. I never thought I would have children of my own, but you are making my wish come true. I have always wanted a family and now I will have one because of you. I know our relationship has been pretty rushed and intense, but fate has dealt us a sweet hand. We are in love and going to have a baby. Nothing else in this world could make me happier," I admitted.

We kissed each other briefly before getting into the car. I drove us straight to Lucas and Peyton's house because they were dying to know the results as well.

I parked the car and opened the door for Haley. I grabbed her hand and we quickly ran up the steps to the house.

Peyton was sitting on the couch and looked shocked to see us because we didn't bother knocking on the door.

"Hey Peyt, is Lucas around? Haley and I have some news," I said jumping with anticipation.

"Jack just woke up and Lucas went to get him. He should be down in a few minutes. You guys look really happy so I am assuming its good news," Peyton replied.

The three of us sat down and waited for Lucas to come downstairs. He arrived a few minutes later with Jack in his arms.

"Hey, Nate and Hales. What are you guys doing here?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"Haley and I have some news we wanted to share with you and Peyton," I said. "Haley, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"I'll tell them because I can't keep it inside anymore," she exclaimed. "Nathan is the biological father."

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other before getting up to congratulate us. Lucas put Jack into the bassinet and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Congrats, little brother. Fatherhood is the greatest gift in the world and it will change you for the better," Luke replied to our news.

"Thanks, big brother. I have to admit I am scared as hell, but I'm so excited. Even if this baby wasn't mine, I would still be excited. I love Haley and I could never imagine abandoning her," I admitted.

"I'm so proud of you Nathan. I pegged you to be a bachelor for the rest of your life. Thank goodness you proved me wrong. I didn't want to be the only one in this family to be somewhat normal," he declared.

Peyton and Haley hugged each other and began to talk about motherhood. I knew Peyton would help Haley and I was so glad to call her my sister-in-law.

I decided to treat the four of us to lunch. We ordered Chinese food and broke out a bottle of champagne. Haley drank water while we toasted our joyous news.

After spending the afternoon with my brother and sister-in-law, we decided to go home, so Haley could call her parents.

Haley's POV

Finally, happiness was achieved in my life. I was so happy that Nathan is the father. I really couldn't handle the fact that Chris could be the father. I never wanted to see him again and now that wish was coming true. Nathan was very happy too and he rushed us to see Lucas and Peyton. They were happy as well and Peyton gave me some tips on motherhood.

Eventually, we left and went back to my apartment. I had to call my parents and explain everything that has happened in the past month.

I went into my room and picked up the phone. I dialed their number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi Mom, its Haley, your only daughter. Could you and dad call me whenever you get this message? I have something important to tell you. I love you and you can call back at anytime," I explained to my parents' answering machine.

I hung up the phone and walked out to the living room. I sat down next to Nathan on the couch and he could tell something was wrong.

"Babe, are you alright? Were your parents' really angry?" he asked with concern.

"No, they weren't angry because they did not answer. I left them a message to call me back. I guess I'm just nervous about their reaction. They really liked Chris and will probably be shocked that he abused me," I spoke softly.

"**They probably won't be happy that I got knocked up by another guy out of wedlock either," I thought to myself.**

Nathan's POV

I took Haley into my arms and poured my heart out to her. "Hales, once they find out that Chris hit you, they will be furious at him. Just remember, you did the right thing. You broke up with Chris and filed a restraining order against him. If your parents don't take your side, screw 'em. I'm on your side and so are Lucas and Peyton. I will never let Chris hurt you again. I'm not going anywhere and I can't wait for our child to be here. I never thought it was possible to be so in love with a person. Clearly, you proved me wrong and I am glad you did. I love you Haley James and I don't think I can ever stop either. I love our baby just as much and he or she is going to be spoiled rotten."

"Thank you Nathan; you always know how to make me feel better. I love you too and this baby is going to have two loving parents. When my mom calls back, I'm going to ask if we could come visit her and dad. I really want to tell them in person and I want them to meet you as well," she said.

"I was just going to suggest that. I think telling them in person will be a great idea. Besides, I can't wait to meet Lydia and Jimmy," I said wrapping my arms around Haley tighter.

For the rest of the evening, we were intertwined in each other's arms and watched T.V.

Haley fell asleep in my arms, so I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

I watched her sleep peacefully and prayed no one else would hurt my beautiful girlfriend.

3 months later Lucas' POV

It took three horrible months, but I was able to find enough evidence to bring Dan to his knees.

I found 15 customers that were over paid for their vehicles by $10,000. The original prices for their cars were $45,000, but Dan jacked the price to $55,000. He would give the company the $45k but he would pocket the other $10k. Also, he was spending company money on his gambling and alcohol addictions.

As soon as I found this information out, I called Nathan right away.

He was relieved that I finally found something we could use. Once we tell the board of directors all of Dan's dirty little deeds, they are going to fry his ass.

Nathan and I agreed to tell the board in the morning and we went to sleep that night dreaming of freedom from our awful father.

The Next Morning

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Of course the smile was for my hot wife and because I was going to sever ties with Dan.

"I don't think I have seen you this happy since the 1st time we had sex," Peyton joked as I kissed her good morning.

"Ha-ha, very funny Peyton. I probably shouldn't be happy because after this, Dan will never speak to me or Nathan ever again. He will see this as a sign of betrayal," I responded.

"I am glad you will be freed from Dan's clutches, but it's kind of sad that he could not be a normal father. I feel bad for Jack and the Naley baby because they will never know their grandfather, even though he is a bad guy," Peyton admitted.

"Naley?" I asked questionably.

"It is Nathan and Haley's names put together," she said laughing hysterically.

"Wow, you have been talking to Cecilia way too much," I said. "How is she doing anyway?"

"Cecilia's fashion line is doing very well and she hopes to have a fashion show in Tree Hill soon," she stated about one of our dear friends.

"That's awesome. I hope Cecilia can come back soon because I know how much you miss her. Is she still dating Rob?" I asked.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. They are engaged now. Cecilia wants to get married in Tree Hill and of course, she asked me to be her maid-of-honor," she exclaimed.

"Thanks for sharing that piece of information, Peyton. Cecilia is my friend too and you didn't even bother to tell me," I joked with a hurt look on my face.

"I'm sorry baby. Cecilia just told me a few days ago. You have been so busy with the Dan stuff that I didn't want to bother you," she explained trying to console me.

"I was just joking, Peyt. I noticed you talking to Cecilia the other day and I forgot to ask what was up with her. The next time you talk to her, tell her congratulations," I said getting out of bed to start my day.

I took a shower and quickly got dressed. Peyton was in the kitchen feeding Jack and she had breakfast waiting for me. God I loved this woman more than life itself.

After eating breakfast, Nathan texted me that he would meet me at the office.

***Bro, I set up a meeting w/ the BoD 10 am. Meet me at the dealership and we'll talk strategy. I woke up with a huge =:] on my face. See ya soon.**

**-Nate**

I kissed my family goodbye and got into my car. I drove to Scott Family Motors and entered the dealership with confidence I didn't know I had.

Dan's POV

The game was over and I was the loser. I really thought my plan would work, but that whore Haley had to ruin everything. I was ruined and my sons wanted nothing to do with me. I was furious beyond belief and I needed closure.

Haley James was going to pay for what she made my sons do. She poisoned their minds with her lies and treachery. I pulled out my cell phone and made a desperate call to Julian Baker.

"Julian, its Dan Scott. I was hoping you could tell me where Haley James lives again. I really need to talk to her in person," I asked hoping he would give me what I wanted.

He willingly gave me her address and I thanked him for his time.

I had to steal a car because the stupid assholes that call themselves the Board of Directors took all of my cars away along with my job.

I arrived at Haley's apartment within 10 minutes and I picked the lock to her door.

I surreptitiously walked inside and scoped the place. I could easily steal anything I wanted, but nothing interested me. The only thing that would make me happy is finding Haley.

I saw her bedroom door closed and I swiftly kicked it open. Haley jumped out of bed and looked shocked to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here Dan?" she yelled with fear in her eyes.

"Haley, keep your voice down. I am here because you couldn't remain quiet and had to blab to my sons about our arrangement. It is time you pay for what you did. I don't take too kindly to whores like you. You can't steal my thunder because I am Dan Scott and nobody messes with me. Either you break up with my son or face the consequences," I spoke firmly and sternly.

"I can't break up with Nathan and I don't want to. You can't control me or your sons anymore. Get the fuck out of here or I am calling the police," she threatened.

This was the icing on the cake. No one threatened me and I was not going to let a bitch like Haley get away with it.

I walked across the room and slapped her across the face.

I could see the tears streaming down her face and for some reason that angered me more.

I slammed her against the wall and bitch slapped the hell out of her. She slid down onto the floor and blood was pouring from her nose and mouth.

"Please stop," her voice barely a whisper.

She tried to stand up, but I hit her over the head with a lamp from the nightstand.

Haley looked so sad and broken on the floor and it pleased me so much. However, this wasn't enough to silence the voices in my head.

I hit her again with the broken lamp and began to kick her ribs and stomach. I pulled out the gun that I hid in the waistband of my pants. I was going to finish this bitch off and try to win my son's affection back.

"Dan, put the gun down," I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw Nathan glaring at me.

The game was over, but I know I was the winner this time.

Two Hours Later

_Nathan's POV_

I paced the hospital floor anxiously and full of rage.

How could Dan do this to me?

Why does he hate me and Haley so much?

Flashback

_Lucas and I had a meeting with the Board of Directors. They did not seem at all surprised by what Lucas found. They had suspected Dan was up to no good and were looking for a reason to fire him. _

_The company was going to be sold and the board asked us to find a buyer. This was the least we could do because we sure as hell didn't want anything to do with Scott Family Motors again. _

_We thanked the board for their time and we left the meeting elated and overjoyed. _

_Lucas called Peyton to tell her the good news. She was absolutely ecstatic and begged for me and Haley to come over to celebrate. I called Haley, but she didn't pick up the phone. _

_I told Luke I would go pick up Haley and I would meet him at his house. _

_Once I arrived at Haley's apartment, I knew something was wrong. I noticed the lock was picked and the door was wide open. I ran inside and heard screaming coming from Haley's bedroom._

_I rushed into her room and saw Dan standing over Haley's body with a gun in his hands._

_I begged him to put the gun down and he actually listened. I took the gun from him and called the police._

_I tied Dan to a chair to keep him from running away. I picked up Haley from the floor and cradled her in my arms._

"_Baby, you have to be alright. I can't live without you. I am so sorry Dan did this to you. Please, Haley. Please don't leave me. I love you too much to let you go now. Please God, let our baby be o.k. too. I love this baby so much already. I want to hold him or her in my arms and to be a hell of a lot better father than my own. Please," I begged out loud with tears streaming down my face._

_The ambulance and police showed up 20 minutes later. Dan was arrested for attempted murder and the charges could include murder because there was a chance Haley had a miscarriage._

_I rode with the ambulance and held Haley's hand the whole way there. Once we got to the hospital, I had to wait in the waiting room._

_I called Lucas hysterically crying and asked him to come to the hospital. I really needed the moral support and I couldn't handle this situation alone._

End Flashback

Lucas and Peyton showed up 10 minutes after I called and I totally lost it again. They both hugged me and we waited with baited breath for the doctor to give us any type of news.

I could not sit still because I needed to know if Haley and the baby were going to be alright. I couldn't live without them and I loved them too damn much.

Finally, a doctor came out and asked, "Who is here for Haley James?"

"I'm Haley's boyfriend and the father of the child. How are they?" I asked anxiously and nervously.

Haley's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed with a doctor and nurse hovering over me.

"Ms. James, do you know where you are?" the nurse asked.

"Why am I at the hospital?" I asked feeling very confused.

"You were severely beaten by a man named Dan Scott. He blamed you for losing his job and he decided to kill you. Your boyfriend managed to stop him before that could happen," the doctor explained.

"The baby," I said. "Is the baby ok?"

Nathan's POV

After the doctor explained everything, I walked into Haley's room.

She was looking out the window and I saw the bruises on her face.

I sat down on her bed and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I grabbed Haley's hand and we looked into each other's eyes.

The next words that came out of Haley's mouth broke my heart.

"I had a miscarriage, Nathan. The baby is gone and the doctor told me it was suppose to be a boy."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Thanks to babyjames21, Currish, Naley19, ileannakiloves for the awesome reviews!!

-I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I promise this chapter, you will like me again lol.

-The song in this chapter is called, "6 months" by Hey Monday.

-This is the last chapter of this story, but I will write an epilogue.

-Also I must thank my best friend Vicki for this chapter, she gave me a great idea and I love her so so much for it!!

Flashback

_Haley's POV_

_When the doctor told me I had a miscarriage, I thought he was joking. Unfortunately, the look on his face brought tears to my eyes because I knew it was true. Also I found out the baby was supposed to be a boy. _

_The doctor gave me his condolences and left the room to go find Nathan. _

_I began to hysterically cry and I couldn't stop. Our beautiful baby boy was gone and we would never get to hold him. I hated Dan Scott with a passion because he ruined my life. _

_A few minutes later, Nathan came into the room and I could see the tears in his eyes._

_He sat down on the bed and I told him the awful news. _

"_I had a miscarriage, Nathan. The baby is gone and the doctor told me it was supposed to be a boy."_

_He wrapped his arms around me and we both cried for our unborn son that was gone forever._

"_Hales, I am so sorry that Dan did this to you. If it wasn't for me, you and the baby would be alright. This is my entire fault and now our son is gone. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and I need you to know that I love you. Even though this happened, I still love you and want to be with you," Nathan whispered tenderly._

"_Nathan Royal Scott, this is not your fault. Dan is an awful person and he wants everyone to be miserable. You are nothing like him and I'm glad for that. I know what Dan did to me was wrong, but he had no idea I was pregnant. I'm sad our son is gone and I don't think we will ever get over this. However, Dan is out of our lives now and hopefully never hurt us again. I love you Nathan and I want to be with you too. We will get through this together and maybe in the future we can plan to have another baby," I exclaimed holding him so tightly._

_Nathan kissed me tenderly and I kissed him back. The pain of losing our son would never go away, but we had each other to lean on. I loved Nathan with every breath in my body and I know he loved me just as much. _

_About an hour later, I was released from the hospital. Nathan took me back to my apartment to get a few of my things. I couldn't bear to stay there alone, so Nathan offered to let me and Tiger stay with him. _

_Dan was found guilty of attempted murder and 2__nd__ degree murder of the unborn fetus. He would be serving life in prison with a possibility of parole. _

_I had to give my statement at the court hearing and I would have never been able to do without Nathan. I know he did not want to be there, but he came for my sake and I will always be grateful._

_Eventually I moved in with Nathan because my apartment held too many bad memories. _

_We slept in the same bed, but we were not having sex yet. I don't think either one of us was ready to be that vulnerable again. _

_End Flashback_

_**6 months later**_

_Nathan's POV_

The past six months have not been easy, but Haley and I worked through them together.

Haley and her cat Tiger moved in because she didn't like being alone anymore. It was nice to wake up next to her every morning.

Most nights, she cried herself to sleep and I would hold her in my arms until she stopped shaking. I wish there was more I could do, but I understood the pain she felt.

I had dreams every night where I was teaching our son how to play basketball. Haley was in these dreams too and she was my blushing bride.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face because the dreams would never come true. I had an ache in my heart for our son. I hated Dan so much for taking away the better part of me and Haley's love. I know Haley forgave him, but I never could. He was no longer my father and I was no longer his son.

Lucas and I refused to visit him and we made a pact to never contact him ever again. Brothers had to stick together and I was glad to have Luke as a brother.

The love between Haley and I grew stronger each day. I knew in my heart and soul that Haley and I were meant to be together forever. I never wanted another woman and I wanted Haley to be my wife.

I was going to propose to her and I was so damn nervous. I asked Lucas and Peyton for help because I knew they would support me no matter what. They were so happy that I finally found someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Peyton came with me to pick out the ring and Lucas distracted Haley for the day. He was taking Jack to the park and asked Haley to come along.

Haley and Jack really bonded over the last six months. At first I wasn't sure if Haley was ready to be around a child so soon after losing our own. However, being around Jack didn't seem to upset her. Jack loved Haley and I know she loved him as well.

While picking out the ring, Peyton and I talked about where I would propose.

"So Nate, do you have any idea where you are going to propose to Haley?" she asked while perusing at different rings.

"I have no idea" I said sheepishly.

"You have to be romantic about this Nathan. Your brother took me to Toscana Italian restaurant. There is always a 3 hour wait at that place, but Lucas got us reservations and the best table in the house. Afterwards, we went to the River Court. Normally, it is never romantic there, but Luke and I shared our first kiss here. He felt we should share another moment there as well. He set up candles everywhere and wrote on ground in red chalk (this is her favorite color): Peyton Sawyer, I love you more than life itself. You have made me so happy these past 5 years. Will you marry me and make me even happier?" she said smiling.

"Damn, I have to compete with that? What the hell am I going to do?" I asked.

"Calm down, Scott. You will think of something. It does not matter where you propose. The only thing that matter is how you do it. Just tell Haley how you feel and the rest will come to you," she said trying to calm me down.

I found the perfect ring for Haley and Peyton agreed as well.

I was so nervous because I wasn't sure if Haley was ready to get married.

_Haley's POV_

I woke up this morning and Nathan wasn't next to me. I looked all around the apartment and I couldn't find him anywhere.

I went out to the kitchen and I saw Tiger eating his tuna fish. I noticed a note on the table and a big smile came on my face after I read it.

**-Good morning my beautiful angel. You are probably wondering where I am right now. I'm running a few errands (nope I'm not going to tell you…all will be revealed in time). If you want to get out of the house, Luke was taking Jack to the park. He said you could go with him. I should be back around dinner time. I love you and I'll call you later.**

**Love,**

**Nathan**

After taking a shower, I called Lucas to see where he was.

"Hey, Luke. I heard you and Jack were going to the park. I was wondering if I could tag along. Nathan ditched me for the day and I don't want to be alone," I asked very nicely.

"Absolutely, Haley. Jack has been asking for you all day anyway. How about you meet us in an hour by the swings? I still have to feed him and change him," Lucas said.

"O.k. I will meet you guys in an hour. See you soon," I said before hanging up.

I took a shower, made the bed, and straightened up around the house. I kissed Tiger goodbye and walked out the door to my car. I drove to the park and I saw Lucas and Jack waiting by the swings.

"Hawey," Jack yelled as he wobbled over towards me.

"Aww come here you little monster," I said wrapping my arms around him.

I had a lot of fun with Lucas and Jack. We went on the swings, slide, see-saw, and the monkey bars. After spending two hours there, we went back to Lucas and Peyton's house.

I made Lucas and Jack lunch and then I took Jack upstairs so he could take a nap.

Watching him sleep always brought a smile to my face. I've really enjoyed being around Jack for the past 6 months. At first, I wasn't sure if I was ready to be around a baby so soon after losing my son. But Jack really helped dull the pain and we are very close now.

I walked back downstairs and saw Lucas watching T.V. I sat down next to him and we began to chit chat.

"Thanks for spending the day with me and Jack. I know he enjoyed it and so did I. You are so wonderful with him and I don't want to make you sad, but you will make a great mother someday," he admitted.

"You didn't make me sad, Luke. That was a very sweet compliment. I have always known I would make a great mother. I can't wait to have more children in the future. I will always miss my son and no other child could replace him. But I will love that child and any other as much as I loved him. Nathan has been great these past 6 months and I probably wouldn't have survived without him," I declared.

"My brother has really grownup this past year and it's because of you. Nathan has become the man I always knew he could be," he said.

We talked for a little while longer and it was nice to catch up.

About 20 minutes later, Peyton came strolling in as Lucas and I were laughing about something Jack did.

"Well, sorry for interrupting the laugh fest. Haley, you can give me back my husband now," she joked.

The three of us began to laugh even more and it took us a few minutes to catch our breath.

"Luke, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" Peyton asked.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave," I said getting up from the couch.

"You don't have to leave, Haley. I just need to speak to Lucas for a moment," she said.

"No, it's alright. I should get going anyway. Nathan might be back from running errands. I will see you guys later. When Jack wakes up, give him a hug from me," I said before walking out the door.

I got into my car and drove back to the apartment. I opened the door and there were rose petals and candles leading to our bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Nathan sitting across the bed.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm glad your home," he whispered seductively.

"What is going on Nathan?" I asked feeling confused.

He got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wanted to surprise you. These past 6 months have not been easy, but I'm glad we were able to get through them together. I want us to do something fun and spontaneous," he said excitingly.

"What did you have in mind, Nate?" I asked.

He sat me down onto the bed and he got down onto one knee.

"Haley, I love you very much. Will you take a vacation with me to Disney World?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

I began to laugh hysterically because I thought he was going to propose.

"Yes, I will go to Disney World with you," I exclaimed as I through myself into Nathan's open arms.

"You thought I was going to propose, didn't you?" he whispered into my ear.

"A little part did, but going on vacation is just as good," I admitted feeling sad.

"Where's the pretty smile that makes me go weak in the knees then?" he asked caressing my face.

"Right here," I said smiling really big.

"That's better," he said before kissing me on the lips.

_Two Weeks Later_

_Nathan's POV_

Haley and I arrived in Florida 3 days ago and we have had so much fun already.

I felt bad for the way I asked her to take a vacation with me. I should have proposed, but I wanted to wait until we arrived at Disney World.

Tonight, I am going to propose and I really hope she says yes!

_Haley's POV_

Nathan is taking me out to dinner and to see the fireworks show. He told me to dress comfortably so I put on my white sundress with blue flowers on it (**AN: the dress is on my profile if you would like to see it)**.

I met Nathan at the restaurant and he looked so handsome in his red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He kissed me as he pulled out the chair I was going to sit in.

A bottle of champagne was brought to the table and I had a flashback of the last time Nathan and I drank together.

_Flashback_

_A month ago, Lucas and Peyton asked Nathan and I to go out on a double date. We agreed and met up with them at Tric. _

_The four of us had a lot to drink that night and we had to take a cab home. _

_Nathan and I stumbled into our apartment and before either of us could think, our lips were attached._

"_I love you," I slurred breaking the embrace._

"_I love you too," he slurred as well._

"_Make love to me, Nathan," I begged before taking my clothes off._

_He took off his clothes and we landed up in bed together. _

_End Flashback_

"Haley, do you want some champagne?" Nathan asked trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a second there. Actually, I don't feel like drinking tonight," I said feeling nervous for some reason.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. The food was delicious and the dessert was to die for.

We drove to Disney World and walked into Magic Kingdom to see the fireworks show.

The lights were so pretty and it was awesome to experience this with Nathan.

He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned into his chest.

"Are you having fun?" he whispered into my hair.

"Yes I am. Thank you for everything, Nathan. Nothing could make me happier than I am right now," I whispered back.

"Oh contraire Haley. I think there is something else that will make you extremely happy. Look up into the sky," he exclaimed.

I looked up and I felt the tears spring into my eyes and the butterflies dance in my stomach.

Across the sky, the fireworks held a message that said:

"_**WILL YOU MARRY ME, HALEY JAMES?"**_

I turned around and saw Nathan bending down onto one knee.

"Haley, I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine a world without you. I never thought I would fall in love or want to get married. However, you changed my ways and stole my heart. Will you make my life more complete by marrying me?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes," I yelled as he slipped a beautiful pink diamond ring onto my ring finger (**AN: the ring is on my profile). **

The crowd began to cheer and congratulated us.

"You just made me the happiest guy in the world, Haley James," Nathan yelled into my ear.

"Well, you were right, Nathan. I am extremely happy and I love you so much," I yelled back.

Nathan and I looked into each other's eyes and I knew we could see the future in them.

My heart was going to beat out of my chest because I was so happy.

As the fireworks show was still going on, we sealed the deal with a kiss. I swear every kiss makes me go weak in the knees and I can't ever think straight.

The kiss continued for a long time and neither one of us cared that people were watching.

I broke the embrace hesitantly and I grabbed Nathan's hand. I led him out of Magic Kingdom and we got into the car. We made out for a little while before driving back to the hotel room.

Nathan carried me inside our room and put me down onto the bed.

His lips were almost touching mine and before this went any further, I knew I had to tell him something.

I put my hand over his mouth and said, "Nate, I have something important to tell you."

"O.k. babe, what is it?" he asked caressing my face.

"I'm pregnant," I admitted hoping this wouldn't ruin our good mood.

"You're pregnant," he said almost choking on the words.

"Yeah," I whispered feeling the tears spring to my eyes again.

Nathan got up and began to pace the floor.

"Did you take a test?" he asked.

"Yes, a few days ago. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't get the words out. I'm sorry for not saying anything," I admitted.

He knelt down next to me and kissed me passionately.

I broke the embrace and asked him, "What's going through your mind, Nathan?"

"I ask you to marry me and you tell me you're pregnant. I am going to be a husband and a father. It's a little bit scary, but I want you to know I am extremely happy. I wish you would have told me a few days ago," he admitted.

"I was scared because I wasn't sure if you were ready for another baby. I will miss our son and the pain of losing him will always be with us. But this new baby could help with the pain. Jack has helped a lot and I love being around him. Lucas told me that I would make a great mother and I know you will make a great father. I can't wait to start a family with you, Nathan Scott. 10 months ago, I never thought I would be in love and engaged to a sweet guy. I love you Nathan and I wish I knew how you stole my heart," I said.

"We are going to be parents again, Hales," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, Nathan. Hopefully this time, we will be able to hold and raise this child," I said feeling happy and sad all at once.

"I swear on my life that nothing will ever happen to you or this baby," he said picking me up and twirling me around the room.

After putting me down, Nathan whispered into my ear, "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Nathan Scott."

"I can't wait to make you a daddy," I whispered back.

Our lives were so perfect now and it was because we found each other. All the tension and the terror was gone and we were going to be happy.

You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine

Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue Part 1

-I'm sure you are not going to hate me, but the epilogue is going to be a two-parter. I could have written a really long epilogue, but I decided not to. So enjoy part one and I hope you all like it!!

**8 months later**

Lucas' POV

Peyton and I sat patiently in the waiting room. We were dying to know to what was happening in the room down the hall. I jumped up every time a doctor walked by. I guess I was really excited to be an uncle.

"Luke, you have to calm down. Nathan will come out the second the baby is born," Peyton said calmly.

"I know, Peyton. I'm just stoked to be an uncle and I'm dying to know if the baby is going to be a boy or girl," I exclaimed.

"I can't wait to be an aunt either. Please sit down because you are giving me whiplash every time you get up," she said.

I sat down and tried not to go insane waiting for my brother to come out.

I was so proud of the man he has become and it's because of my sister-in-law, Haley.

Finally, after waiting for a painful hour, Nathan came out of the delivery room with a big smile on his face.

Peyton and I jumped up and quickly asked the question that plagued us for the last 8 months.

Nathan's POV

I held Haley's hands as she gave birth. This was probably the greatest moment of our entire lives. We were so happy because Haley carried this baby to full term.

The second we heard a baby crying, Haley and I smiled.

"It's a girl," the doctor exclaimed.

After cleaning her off, the doctor wrapped her in a blanket and put her in Haley's open arms.

I put my arm around Haley's shoulder and looked at my perfect family. The wedding band on my ring finger glinted and I reminisced back to days leading up to our wedding.

Flashback

_3 months earlier_

_Peyton's friend Cecilia is a famous fashion designer and we sort of dated in high school. We remained friends over the years and I was hoping she would make Haley's wedding dress. She was currently living in London because she was engaged to Rob Pattinson (the actor). So I asked Peyton for her phone number and I called her hoping she would help me out._

"_Hello, Pattinson residence," a guy with a British accent answered._

"_Hi, I'm looking for Cecilia. I'm an old friend from high school," I said._

"_Sure, can I ask who's calling though?" he asked._

"_My name is Nathan," I said._

_A couple of seconds later, she came onto the phone and exclaimed, "Nathan Scott! How the hell are you?"_

"_Cecilia Greene, I have been really good. I hear you are a famous fashion designer and I was hoping to hire you," I proposed to her._

"_Aw, that's so sweet Nate, but I don't have a men's line just yet. Rob won't let me out of his sight, so I haven't had time to do anything. If you know what I mean," she seductively purred._

"_Eww, TMI Cecilia! I didn't need to know the last part," I yelled. "I wasn't looking to hire you for me. I need you to make my fiancée's wedding dress."_

"_Oh my God! Nathan Scott is getting married?? I never thought I would see the day the infamous Nathan Scott would take the plunge into matrimony. Who is this lucky girl? Hell yes I would love to design her dress," she exclaimed._

"_Her name is Haley James and it's kind of a long story to how we met. The point is I love her and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Also she's pregnant and I can't even imagine abandoning her and the baby," I admitted._

"_She sounds like a great girl if she has you thinking about marriage. Congratulations on your engagement and becoming a dad. I always knew there was a girl that could make you change your ways. So when I can meet this Haley James soon to be Scott?" she asked._

"_Well I know you are living in London now with your actor fiancé, so I was wondering if you knew any good places to get married," I asked._

"_You want to get married in London? That is great and I know a few places. Oh my god I am so excited now. It's been too damn long since I have seen you. I swear you better bring Peyton, Lucas, and my handsome 'nephew' that I have never met yet or you are a dead man Scott," she threatened._

"_I couldn't get married without my big brother being there anyway, so you don't have to worry Cecilia. Just give me your address and I'll let everyone know what the plan is," I explained._

_Cecilia gave me her address and we said our goodbyes for now._

_I went to look for Haley and found her in our bedroom. She was standing in front of the mirror and looking at her belly bump._

"_Hales, I have some great news for you," I said._

"_Do you think I'm fat?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Haley James soon to be Scott, I do not think you are fat. Where would you get an idea like that?" I asked._

"_Look at me, Nathan. I can't fit in my clothes anymore and I've been eating like a pig. Why the hell would you want to marry me when you can marry that girl you were on the phone with?" she sobbed._

_I walked over to Haley and wrapped my arms around her stomach._

"_Hales, Cecilia is a friend from high school. Well the truth is we went out for a little while. Anyway, the reasons you can't fit in your clothes and you're eating like a pig is because you are carrying our child. That is very sexy Haley and I can't wait to marry you," I reassured her._

"_That's great Nathan, but it doesn't make me feel better. Why were you on the phone with your ex-girlfriend anyway?" she asked kind of angrily._

"_I was talking to Cecilia because she designs wedding dresses. I asked her if she would design your dress and if she knew any good places to get married," I said._

"_You asked your ex-girlfriend to design my dress? And you didn't think even to ask me about my opinion?" she yelled before walking out of the room._

_I followed her all the way out of the apartment. She got into her car and drove off. I was so confused and worried._

_The hormonal outrages were becoming a daily routine and I could never say the right thing. Haley took every word that came out of my mouth out of context. It was driving me insane and I knew Haley was fed up as well._

_The only upside to the outrages was the making up part. It was so hot and wonderful. There could be an earthquake or a fire happening outside, but neither one of us would be able to hear it. Pregnant sex is absolutely amazing and I fell more in love every time._

_Also, we could not agree on names for the baby. If I suggested a name, she would freak out and that would cause us to bicker. _

_Three hours passed and still no word from Haley. I was really worried and began to panic. I was going to totally lose it if something happened to her or the baby._

_I called Lucas and asked him to help me find her._

"_Luke, Haley and I got into an argument and she ran out of here pissed off. I was wondering if you have seen or heard from her," I asked hoping she was there with him and Peyton._

"_Nathan, calm down. Haley is here with me and Peyton. She is still pissed off and she doesn't want to talk to you. Dude, why the hell would you bring up one of your ex-girlfriends, especially Cecilia?" he whispered loudly._

"_I only brought her up because I am hiring her to make Haley's wedding dress. I don't understand why she got so mad in the first place. It's not like I am cheating on her or anything," I grumbled._

"_In case you forgot or something, Haley is pregnant and very hormonal. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Have I taught you nothing, little brother? You are just suppose to agree with everything she says and don't say something stupid," he laughed hysterically._

"_Thanks big brother, but that is not helping right now. Can't Peyton explain that Cecilia is her best friend and that we only went out a few times? Haley knows she is the first girl I have ever been in love with. Can I come over and apologize?" I asked desperately._

"_I would say yes but I don't want to disturb the wrath of Haley James. I will talk to Peyton and see if she can calm Haley down. The second that happens I will call you and you can get your sorry ass over here," he said._

"_Alright, thanks Lucas. Please tell Haley that I love her and I'm sorry for upsetting her. Call me whenever. I probably won't be going to bed anytime soon," I said feeling sad._

_We hung up a few minutes later and I waited by the phone for the rest of the night anxiously._

_I fell asleep on the couch and was awakened by my beautiful fiancée._

_Haley practically sat on top of me and cried into my chest, "Nathan, I'm sorry. I've been such a bitch lately and it is not fair to you. Peyton explained about Cecilia and I would love to have her design my dress. I love you and I hope you can forgive me."_

"_Hales, of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you. It's my fault because I should just keep my big fat mouth shut. Every word I say makes you angry, so I'm just going to shut up. I love you too Haley and Cecilia will do a great job with your dress," I said hugging her tightly._

"_Since Cecilia is making my dress, I was wondering if I could meet her," she asked._

"_Well, you will be able to meet her because I was thinking we could get married in London. If that's alright with you?" I asked._

"_Oh my god Nathan, that would be perfect! We have to do it soon though because after the 8th month of pregnancy, it's dangerous to fly anywhere for me and the baby," she said._

"_O.k. so I was thinking we could fly there next week and Cecilia can take your measurements. Hopefully, it won't take her long and whenever she is done, we will get married. While she is making the dress, we will find a place to get married," I said feeling so excited now._

_End Flashback_

"_What are you thinking about, Nathan?" Haley asked me._

"_I was thinking about how happy I am that we are married and now parents to this beautiful baby girl," I said kissing her forehead._

"_I am too and now we have to name this beautiful baby girl," she said._

_We looked down at our daughter and noticed she fell asleep._

"_I still like the name we originally picked out," I replied._

"_I do too, Nathan," she answered back._

_Haley gently handed me our daughter and I whispered softly, "Welcome to the world, Lucy Isabella Scott. Your mom and I love you so much and we can't wait to watch you grow up."_

"_I love you, Haley James Scott," I whispered into Haley's ear._

"_I love you too Nathan Scott," she whispered back._

"_We love you too Lucy Scott," we both said to our daughter._

_Haley and I looked into each other's eyes and I could still see my future in them. Lucy was the product of our love and now we were the perfect family._


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue Part 2

-Thank you to all the readers of this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it so well and I had a lot of fun writing this story. This is part two of the epilogue and the end of "The Tension and the Terror." I have a new idea for a story and I would like to finish the other stories I have neglected. So enjoy the end and leave awesome reviews as always.

A special thanks to youaremylifenow513 (a.k.a. my best friend Vicki) for helping me tremendously with this chapter….she wrote the vows Nathan and Haley say at their wedding!!!!

Nathan and Haley's wedding song will be "I've Been Waiting for a Girl like You" by Foreigner (this was my parents' wedding song and I absolutely love this song).

Five Years Later Haley's POV

"Lucy and Jamie get your cute butts down here please," I yelled up the stairs to my two children.

Lucy is five years old now and the spitting image of me and Nathan. She has Nathan's dark hair, but my green eyes. Also she has the traditional Scott smirk that she always uses to her advantage.

James Lucas, or Jamie as we call him, was born two years ago. He has my light brown hair, but Nathan's blue eyes. He also uses the Scott smirk to his advantage as well.

Lucy and Jamie came down the stairs and ran straight into the kitchen. They almost knocked over Nathan and I's wedding photo. I quickly caught it before it fell to the ground. I put it back on the table and the memories of our wedding came flooding back.

Flashback

_Lucas, Peyton, Jack, Nathan and I flew to London for our wedding ceremony. _

_Cecilia gave us her address and we took a cab to her penthouse suite. It was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't believe that she lived in such a gorgeous place._

_The five of us knocked on the door and a handsome butler lead us to the living room._

_Cecilia came bouncing down the stairs and looked ecstatic to see us._

"_YAY! The Scott clan finally made it. Welcome to London and our lovely abode. Rob will be done in a few minutes," she said as we got up to greet her._

_Peyton and Cecilia hugged for over five minutes because they had not seen each other in almost a year. Cecilia cooed over little Jack and then turned her sights on me._

"_You must be Haley. It's so nice to meet the girl that changed the notorious Nathan Scott into a gentleman," she said pulling me into a hug._

"_It's nice to meet you as well. I have to thank you for letting all of us stay here and for agreeing to design my dress," I said hugging her back._

"_Oh it's no problem whatsoever. I love designing dresses and I haven't see the Scott clan in forever, so this little trip of yours was way over due. Tomorrow I will take you and Nathan to a few places that I think you guys could get married at," she exclaimed._

_Cecilia sat next to Peyton and we began to talk about the upcoming wedding and baby. _

_A few minutes later, Rob came down the stairs and I nearly fainted because I had no idea that Cecilia was engaged to Rob Pattinson (the actor)._

_Cecilia got up and gave Rob a kiss. She turned back to us and said, "Rob, you remember Peyton and Lucas and this is their son Jack. You remember Nathan and this is his fiancée and baby mama Haley."_

_I shook Rob's hand and I couldn't stop staring at his handsome face. Nathan waved his hand in front of my face because I zoned out on Rob._

"_Wow, I'm sorry. It's just that Nathan didn't tell me you were engaged to Rob Pattinson, the actor," I admitted to Cecilia feeling my face turn a thousand shades of red._

"_Don't even worry about it Haley. I have to deal with a bunch of teenage girls fawning over my man every day. You can look, but if you touch, I will beat your pregnant ass," she laughed hysterically._

"_Cecilia, don't insult our guests. How about we show them where they are going to stay?" Rob spoke and my heart skipped a beat hearing his sexy British accent._

_Nathan gave me a look, so I squeezed his hand tighter and kissed him on the cheek. I whispered into his ear, "I may have a tiny crush on Rob, but my heart will always belong to you, Nate." _

_Cecilia and Rob led us upstairs and we got to pick which room we wanted to stay in. _

_After picking our room, Nathan closed the door and attacked me with his lips._

"_God, I love you so much Haley," Nathan breathed heavily into my hair after breaking the embrace._

"_I love you too and I cannot wait to marry you," I said as our foreheads touched._

_At that exact moment, the baby began to kick and I put Nathan's hands on my stomach. _

"_Our baby loves you just as much as I do," I said._

"_Well our baby is going to be smart and wonderful just like you," Nathan replied._

"_Do you still want to be surprised or do you want to find out the sex of our baby?" I asked him._

"_A part of me is dying to know, but I still want to be surprised," he exclaimed._

"_I know what you mean, but in 3 months, we will be parents. I'm nervous as hell and excited at the same time," I admitted._

"_You are going to be a great mother, Hales. You are patient, kind, understanding, honest, caring, sweet, and loving. If it is a boy, he will definitely be a momma's boy," he proclaimed._

_I wrapped my arms around Nathan's neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his perfect lips once more._

_A few minutes later, we were buried under the sheets and our clothes were on the floor._

_The next two days flew by so fast because Cecilia has us gallivanting all over London. Eventually we found the perfect place to get married: The London Eye or "the Millennium Wheel." It is one of the biggest Ferris wheels in Europe and a great tourist attraction (__**AN:**__**a pic of the London Eye is on my profile**__)_

_Cecilia took my measurements and designed the most beautiful dress in the world (__**AN: the wedding dress pic is on my profile**__)._

_A week after we arrived in London, the day arrived where Nathan and I would become husband and wife._

_My parents flew in as well and I was so happy that my father could walk me down the aisle._

_Nathan and I wrote our own vows to make the day even more special. This is what Nathan had to say to me:_

Haley, the moment I first saw you I knew that you were someone that would hit me hard and make me fall. The moment I first talked to you is when I knew you were the one. I wanted nothing more than to be with you and only you from that point on until eternity. I promise to be everything you ever wanted and more. I promise that no matter how hard stubborn we both are that at the end of the day you are who I want to spend eternity with. At the end of our time, I want to be standing at the beginning with you and no one else. Haley James you are my once in a lifetime. You are all I could ever possibly need in my life…my best friend, my lover, and my everything. I, Nathan Scott, choose you, Haley James, always and forever, you and me.

This is what I had to say to Nathan:

Nathan, the moment I first saw you I knew that you were someone that would hit me hard and make me fall. The moment I first talked to you is when I knew you were the one…Even though I denied it. I wanted nothing more than to be with you and only you from that point on until eternity. I promise to be everything you ever wanted and more. I promise that no matter how hard stubborn we both are that at the end of the day you are who I want to spend eternity with. At the end of our time, I want to be standing at the beginning with you and no one else. Nathan Scott you are my once in a lifetime. You are all I could ever possibly need in my life…my best friend, my lover, and my everything. I, Haley James, choose you, Nathan Scott, always and forever, you and me.

_When the minister said, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott, you may now kiss the bride," Nathan and I totally obliged._

_After the ceremony, all of us went to a cute little café called_**_Louis Pâtisserie and the food was absolutely delicious._**

**_What shocked me the most was the fact that Rob and Cecilia sang our wedding song that Nathan and I picked out._**

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too

Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone, yeah, really love someone

Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting  
I've been waiting  
(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)  
Won't you come into my life?

_End Flashback_

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking about our wedding and how our lives became complete that wonderful day," I replied.

"Yes, that was a great day and our lives became even more perfect the day we had our two rambunctious kids. Do you think our next one will be a quiet baby?" he asked rubbing my belly bump.

"Oh hell no, Nathan. You see how Lucy and Jamie are. This new baby is already doomed," I laughed feeling so happy that we were having another baby.

I found out I was pregnant five months ago and we could not be happier. Lucy and Jamie were so excited that they were getting a little brother or sister.

They fought every single day over names and if it would be a boy or a girl. Lucy wanted a sister and Jamie wanted a brother.

A few days later, the four of us went to the obgyn so we could find out the sex of our fourth child.

Lucy and Jamie could not contain their anxiousness and were dying to know the results.

We waited with baited breath until the doctor came into the room and started the ultrasound.

Nathan, the kids, and I were fascinated by the screen because we could see the baby moving.

Then the doctor asked the loaded question, "Would you like to know what you are having?"

Lucy and Jamie screamed, "Yes" almost at the top of their lungs. Nathan and I laughed and we both agreed as well.

"Congratulations, you are going to be the proud parents of a healthy baby girl," the doctor proclaimed.

Lucy had a huge smile on her face and I saw Jamie's smile go away. I felt bad for him because he was really hoping for a brother.

Eventually, he became really excited to have a little sister and couldn't wait to teach her how to play basketball.

Finally, 4 months later, the day came where the new addition to our family arrived.

We named her Michaela Rose Scott and she fit perfectly into our family.

Nathan and I were happy, in love, and had three amazing children. We would always remember the son we lost, but all the tension and terror from our life was gone.

_**The End**_


End file.
